The Guardian
by Libby24
Summary: FINISHED REPOST! Before Elizabeth's father dies, he tells her to go find her guardian so she'll be taken care of. Everything's going okay, until she starts to fall in love with him. Will her love go unrequited? Not a MarySue!
1. Blake's Death

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. After all, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters (that's Disney's domain) except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

The Guardian

Chapter 1: Blake's Death

Elizabeth Williams paced nervously outside the door to her father's room. "How much longer is he going to be in there?" She muttered to herself before pivoting abruptly when the doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do now. He's asking for you." Elizabeth turned to the door before the doctor spoke again. "Best to make his final arrangements and keep him as comfortable as possible," The doctor said gently. She nodded, wiping the tears out of her dark emerald eyes.

"Thank you for everything doctor." Elizabeth said. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Elizabeth walked slowly to her father's room; she knocked lightly at the door before Blake Williams called out,

"'s open," Elizabeth heard a loud cough from behind the door as she turned the knob. The sight that greeted her made her wince in pain. Her father lay frail and weak on his large bed. The wrinkles and lines on his face seemed to have deepened since the last hours she spent with him. In the past few weeks, his body had withered away to mere skin and bones.

"Papa, the doctor, well, the doctor he said..." She looked down at her pristine folded hands. She hated lying and had never been very good at it. "The doctor said you were going to get better." Blake smiled at his daughter's valiant effort to make him feel better.

"'s okay Elizabeth, I understand. I know I'm not gettin' better. Fact is I don't think I have much time left."

"No!" Elizabeth yelled out. "No, you can't leave me!" She rushed over and knelt next to his bed, instantly abandoning her attempt to be more adult-like. "Please Papa, hang on," she begged, "We'll get another doctor. Everything will be fine. You just need to hang on." Elizabeth grasped her father's hand tightly in her own, as if in an effort to keep him with her longer and not let him pass on.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm nearing the end." Elizabeth let out a loud sob, and her father squeezed her warm hand. As she looked at him, he spoke his final words. "Elizabeth, this is very important, look at me. There's a young man you need ta find. His name's Shawn Meyers, he's a newsboy. Are you listening? Shawn Meyers. You must find him and give him this letter. Alright? He's your guardian. You need ta find him. He'll take care o' you, understand?" She nodded. Blake Williams squeezed his daughter's hand a final time. "Remember, Shawn Meyers. I love you Elizabeth. Take care o' yourself, and him, he needs you. Goodbye Sweetheart. I love you." With that, Blake sank down onto his bed and left that world for another.

"No! Papa no! Come back!" Elizabeth cried. She leaned over his bed for several minutes before her face hardened and she walked out of the room, jaded at the tender age of 16. In a zombie-like state, she called the doctor back to take away her father's body. Elizabeth then began to pack as many of her prized possessions as she could fit into her small hand bag, before she lay down on her bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The next morning came all too soon for the tall blonde, but she knew she had to get up. So, with much effort and a heavy heart, Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed, dressed and ate a minor breakfast. Elizabeth sat idle after she had eaten. Uncertain, and still in mourning, she decided she should find this Shawn person as soon as possible before something happened to her.

Well, she thought, here goes nothing. With that, she turned away from her now alien front door, bag in hand, and started off down the street. "Let's see, if I was a newsboy, where would I be?" Elizabeth asked herself. She walked around for hours looking futily for a sign of some sort showing her where to go. Finally, an idea struck. Why not ask a newsboy where to go? It was a genius idea, a brilliant idea, and would quite possibly have found her Shawn, except she didn't see any newsboys up selling their papers yet. No problem, I'll just go ask a store owner. I'm sure he'll know where I can look. She thought, a small smile present on her face.

"Excuse me sir!" Elizabeth called out to a man standing in front of a restaurant.

"Yes Miss, what can I do foah you?" Elizabeth thought for a moment about how to ask.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find a newsboy." The man chuckled, and looked at her oddly before asking,

"Are you lookin' foah a Manhattan Newsie, oah Brooklyn, oah Queens, Hahlem?" Elizabeth's expression quickly turned to one of dismay. Surely she would never find Shawn if there were this many places for him to be. Another idea struck. She could ask the other newsboys if they knew of him. Perfect, she thought.

"Um, Manhattan, where would I find them?" The owner laughed.

"Well, Miss, right ovah yondah I'd wagah, at the Newsboys' Lodging House." Elizabeth turned bright red. She hadn't seen the large sign hanging over an open building.

"Thank you sir!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she walked briskly over to the building. Elizabeth straightened her long white skirt and adjusted her vest and hat before walking up the dirty awaiting stairs.

Don't worry I'll update more later this week. The story is already finished, but please review! I LIVE for constructive criticism!! -L.


	2. Nevah Hoid of 'im

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

P.S. Thank you to my ONLY reviewer, MeyersConlonHiggins, who encouraged me to keep going on this. Don't worry, the story is all completed. I hope you enjoy!!

P.P.S. Sorry this is a short chapter, the next one is longer, this is kinda filler. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

The Guardian

Chapter 2: Nevah Hoid of 'im

An older man stood behind the front desk, his back turned to her. She decided to get his attention by clearing her throat.

Kloppman turned around and was surprised to see an attractive young woman standing in front of the desk.

"Yes Miss, what can I do ya foah?" Kloppman asked the blonde.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone, a Shawn Meyers. Do you know of him, or know where I might find him?" The blonde asked fidgeting with her gloves and purse. Kloppman thought for a moment.

"Shawn Meyahs, Shawn Meyahs, nope, nevah hoid of 'im." (AN: I know it's over used but come one, it was right there begging me to use it lol.) Elizabeth turned away, bitterly disappointed and started walking towards the door when the older man called her back, "Miss, wait!" Elizabeth turned around.

"Yes?"

"One o' de odah boys might know him; 'sides most of 'em use nicknames anyways. Would you like to stay an' as' some o' de odahs?" Elizabeth smiled, grateful for a plan.

"Yes, I believe I'll do that. Thank you Mr...?"

"Kloppman, just Kloppman if ya please Miss." Elizabeth smiled again. She was starting to like the elderly gentleman.

"Well, thank you Kloppman." Elizabeth brushed down her skirt again as she spoke. "So, should I just wait here or...?" Kloppman let out a deep laugh.

"Hang on, lemme go as' da boys." With that, he turned and stomped up the stairs.

The boys had just started dressing when Kloppman entered the bunk room. "'ey, any of you'se evah hoid of a Shawn Meyahs?" Some of the newsies stopped and pondered the name, but most continued dressing. There was a resounding,

"Nope," when one voice was heard,

"Why? Who's askin'?" Kloppman turned to see who had spoken. It was Mush, the curly haired boy who earned his nickname by his reaction to meeting girls. He was the in-house womanizer. Uh oh, Kloppman thought, this could be trouble, but there was something about the young woman downstairs that gave Kloppman the impression she could handle most challenges including Mr. Casanova.

"Some goil is askin' foah him downstaihs. Dat's why." The room was instantly silent as all the boys froze, before Mush calmly started walking down the stairs followed by all the other newsies.

Please Read and Review! More to come soon!!


	3. Meeting Mush Meyers

The Guardian

Chapter 3: Meeting Mush Meyers

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

P.S. A special thanks to my reviewers: Symbolism, huffle-bibin, and MeyersConlonHiggins, Enjoy!!

The Guardian

Chapter 3: Meeting Mush Meyers

Elizabeth stood downstairs awaiting Kloppman's answer when she heard the sound of a stampede coming down the stairs. She braced herself but was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her. A young man descended the stairs lacking his shirt! Elizabeth let out a loud "Eep!" and threw her hand over her eyes.

Mush laughed at the girl's strange antics and continued down the stairs.

"Are you decent yet?" Elizabeth asked; eyes still closed. The other boys were straining to hear what was going on, and were also immensely amused.

"Whaddah ya mean am I decent?" Mush asked. Elizabeth peeked through her hand and "eeped" again.

"I mean, would you please be so kind as to put a shirt on?!" Mush laughed again and put on the shirt he had been holding.

"All right, all right, I'se decent now. You can put yoah hand down." The other boys snickered as they filed into the lobby to watch the exchange.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said looking up, straight into the chocolate eyes of Mush.

"Now," Mush said, "ah you'se lookin' foah Shawn Meyahs?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Yes! Do you know where I can find him?" Mush smiled.

"Why shoah. Right heah, you'se lookin' at him." The blonde closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead tiredly as she asked,

"Are you quite certain?" In the background, she could hear someone say,

"Listen to da way she tawks! She's probahbly a princess oah sometin'."

"Yeah, I'se shoah, Shawn Meyahs, dat's me name." Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"But you're, you're..." Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence aloud, so her brain did it for her, gorgeous! He was the most gorgeous boy, young man, her mind amended, she had ever seen before.

"I'se what?" Mush asked scratching his curly head in confusion.

"Never mind, it's not important." The blonde told him. She realized now that she finally found him; she had to tell him everything. She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"Well, in that case, Mr. Meyers, I'm Liz Williams, your ward." The name Elizabeth was in her past, and she felt no need to revive it. Liz stuck out her hand to shake his filthy one, just to be polite. Mush's face showed his chagrin.

"My what?" he asked, shocked at the very idea of it. Liz refused to look at his face as she spoke,

"Your ward, Mr. Meyers. You are my guardian, and I am your ward." The lobby erupted in a mass of loud whispers.

"I'se t'inks I needa si' down." Mush said sliding down the wall to a sitting position on the dirty wooden floor.

"Hey, Mushy? You'se okay?" Mush's friend Racetrack asked from somewhere in the mob of boys. Mush was still in shock and couldn't answer him. Cowboy, otherwise known as Jack Kelly, decided to make himself known at that point. He pushed his way through the crowd of newsies and came out in front of the pretty girl. Jack stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Howdy Miss, I'se Jack Kelly, da leadah o' da Manhattan Newsies." Liz shook his hand,

"Liz Williams. I'm quite sorry about Mr. Meyers, I didn't mean to uh, well, break him," she said. Jack flashed her a charming smile, and Liz blushed. Racetrack answered before Jack could speak.

"Aw, Mushy, don' worry 'bout 'im. He'll be awright. Name's Racetrack, but you can call me Race." A short Italian boy said kissing her hand. Liz smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jack, Race. Well, everyone I'm really quite sorry for ruining your morning." Liz said apologetically. The boys' eyes widened and a chorus of

"Naw, o' couhse ya didn't" and "nevah"'s rang out.

"Race, help me out, let's take 'im upstaihs an' set 'im down." Jack turned to Liz as he and Race lifted Mush up, "you'se two can tawk up deah in peace."

"Thank you," Liz responded and followed the three boys upstairs. After they had deposited Mush onto his bunk, Jack tipped his cowboy hat,

"Catch ya latah Miss," Liz nodded,

"Yeah, bye Liz," Racetrack added. Liz smiled, grateful for a new friend.

"Goodbye Race," Liz said. Race gave a mock bow and exited the bunk room leaving a semi-conscious Mush and an uncertain Liz.

TBC Reviews are love!! :)


	4. The Letter and Lunch

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

P.S. A special thanks to my reviewers: Symbolism, huffle-bibin, rezmutt and MeyersConlonHiggins, you guys rock! Enjoy!!

The Guardian

Chapter 4: The Letter and Lunch

"So," Liz said attempting to start a conversation.

"So," said Mush "well, I don' wanna beat aroun da bush, so how'd ya find out I was youah guahdian, and what esactly am I suppose' ta do?" Mush asked. Liz grimaced at his hard accent.

"Well, my father," she began, but Mush interrupted her before she could continue.

"Yoah dad? Wouldn't 'appen ta be Blake Williams by any chance would he?" Mush asked full of curiosity.

"Yes, my father was Blake Williams." Liz's voice cracked on the word "was," her feelings of sadness nearly overwhelming.

"Was?" Mush asked, "he ain't youah fadda nomoah?" Mush asked inquisitively. Liz's eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look at Mush as she spoke.

"No, he," Her voice choked, "he passed away yesterday. I mean he's, well, he's been sick for quite a while and he just...just kept getting worse until yesterday," Liz's voice broke, the emotions were too much for her. She let out a loud sob and started crying. Mush, who had never been very good with blubbering girls, looked at her uncertainly before he enveloped her in his comforting and warm embrace and let her cry in his strong arms.

"Deah, deah, 's all right. Tha's it, jus cry it out." Mush whispered in her ear while rubbing her back, attempting to console her. Liz continued to pour her feelings out onto Mush's now wet shoulder as he held her close. After a few minutes Liz regained control over her emotions and pulled away from Mush's grip. Liz wiped away the remnants of her crying spell as she apologized,

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I...I'm not used to this. I'm suddenly all alone and I'm so mixed up and confused. That's still no reason for my outburst though. I'm really quite sorry." Mush lifted her face with his thumb and first finger so that she was looking into his beautiful coffee and cream eyes.

"'s really okay Lizzie. I undahstand." Mush wiped the salty tears out of the pretty blonde's eyes. Pretty, she was more than pretty, she was beautiful. With her stylish long honey blonde hair, and dark jade green eyes, she could be on the cover of a pape or magazine. Mush quickly brushed that thought from his mind. After all, he was now in charge of her, her protector, her guardian.

"Thank you for listening Mr. Meyers." Liz said attempting to regain her composure, looking at the handsome face of her new guardian. Liz was surprised when Mush laughed. She instantly fell in love with the sound. It was like the chirping of birds and yet managed to sound completely masculine. His laugh made Liz smile. "What?" she asked when she realized he was laughing at her.

"Is' jus' dat nobahdy's evah cohled me Mistah Meyahs befoah. Soun's kin'a strange ya know?" A smile dawned on Liz's face as she asked with intrigue,

"Well, then what should I call you?" Mush smiled for the third time since Liz had met him. She was beginning to think that he was a very optimistic and happy-go-lucky person, much like she used to be before her father's illness.

"Why don't ya cohl me Mush. Eveybahdy else does. I think me own wahd (ward) should too." Liz reached inside a pocket of her bag as she spoke,

"Speaking of wards and guardians, my father wanted you to have this letter." Mush took it from Liz curiously. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to speak, "well, I didn't read it; I have no idea what it says." Mush nodded cautiously, opened the note and began to read.

Dear Shawn

This is Blake Williams, Elizabeth's dad, writing to you. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was great friends with your parents and you and Elizabeth used to play together quite often in your childhood. The reason I chose you to be her guardian is because even at such a young age you displayed an incredible sense of determination and responsibility. When you first left your family to go out on your own, I didn't understand what could have possessed you to do that, and so I ridiculed you along with everyone else. I finally understand why you did what you did. Independence and freedom are worth more than all the riches of the world. I hope you can show Elizabeth that money isn't really important; it's only her happiness that truly matters. Please take care of my little girl, she really needs you. Just make sure that she is secure and you watch out for her safety and well being. She does have a tendency to be quite wild and a handful, but I know you're more than capable of being her guardian. Thank you so much Shawn; this is a terrible weight off my shoulders knowing you'll be there to take care of her.

Blake Williams

P.S. If you need some money for her, all I own is in the Bank of Manhattan, box 24. I am leaving you the key, please hang on to it. Thank you again and God's will and peace be with you.

B.

Liz watched, interested as Mush pocketed the key that had fallen out of the letter and folded the instructions back up before placing them in a small box under his bunk.

"Well, what did it say?" Liz asked brushing off her skirt as she stood. Mush shrugged his well defined shoulders,

"Notin' impohtant. Jus' some instructin's and stuff." Liz nodded, scratching the nape of her neck where her hair lay.

"All right, so, what do we do first?" Liz asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Mush's stomach growled loudly before he could speak and he grinned,

"Foist, we eat." Liz followed Mush down the stairs and out the door until they came to a restaurant in the center of town near the Lodging House. Mush gestured up, "dis heah is wheah all da Newsies eat lunch." Liz looked up,

"Tibby's," she read aloud before entering. She was surprised, the restaurant looked strangely familiar from the outside but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. A waiter came over to the table Mush and Liz were sitting at and she was surprised to see the man who had earlier directed her to the Newsies' Boarding House. The waiter looked at the familiar girl and grinned.

"Hey, I know you, you'se dat goil from dis moahning." The waiter said. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that was me," she was interrupted,

"Did you find dat boy you'se was lookin' foah?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I did. He's sitting right here." The waiter looked at Mush and grinned,

"Well all be, Mushy she was lookin' foah you?" Mush beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners,

"Yep, toins out I'se her guahdian." Mush puffed out his chest in a mock gesture. Tibby patted Mush on the back before taking out his notepad,

"Treat 'a well boy, ya heah me?" Mush nodded and motioned for Tibby to take their order. "Well, whadda you two want?" Liz picked up a menu and browsed the small selection.

"I, uh, Mush why don't you go first." Mush didn't even look at the menu before speaking,

"I'll 'ave a roast beef san'which an' a glass o' watah." The curly haired boy looked at his ward expectantly.

"I, I think I'll have a fresh salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water as well please." Tibby nodded and walked back to the kitchen. An awkward silence was found at the table when Liz zoned out. Mush was still processing the morning's events in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was someone's guardian, especially a lovely someone like Liz. A few minutes later, Tibby brought the couples' food. Mush just dug in, but Liz said a short silent prayer before eating. The silence was getting too unnerving for Mush, so he spoke,

"So, you evah been a newsie oah sold a pape?"

TBC Hope y'all enjoyed a longer chapter here. I love reviews!!

-Libby :)


	5. Meeting New Friends

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

P.S. A special thanks to my reviewers: Symbolism, huffle-bibin, rezmutt, MeyersConlonHiggins, and Smartass Joker you guys are awesome! Enjoy!!

Last time on The Guardian:

An awkward silence was found at the table when Liz zoned out. Mush was still processing the morning's events in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was someone's guardian, especially a lovely someone like Liz. A few minutes later, Tibby brought the couples' food. Mush just dug in, but Liz said a short silent prayer before eating. The silence was getting too unnerving for Mush, so he spoke,

"So, you evah been a newsie oah sold a pape?"

And now onto chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Meeting New Friends

Liz gave him a surprised look. Before she could answer, the door to Tibby's swung open, and six kids came barging in. Liz immediately recognized Racetrack who was leading the group, his loud voice overshadowing everyone else's. On his arm was a girl she'd never seen before. She was short, extremely short compared to Mush, but she was just the perfect height for Race. She looked like she was only ten years old, but Liz had a feeling she was much older. She had amazing hazel eyes that almost seemed to change color as she walked, and thick long honey brown colored hair. Her oversized cut off suspenders and dirty white button down shirt over top a white undershirt were the first clues to her profession as a newsie. Mush spotted his good friends and waved them over to the table he and Liz were sitting at.

"So me hoahse Trix, was in da lead and it was da last lap aroun' da track. Den he's neck and neck wit' Posey. I look ovah just in time ta see Trix slow down ta let Posey win." Race's captivated audience grimaced and groaned, knowing that Race had the worst luck when it came to the tracks. Racetrack noticed Liz and decided greetings and introductions were in order.

"Heya Sweetface. How's it rollin'?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he introduced his entourage. "Dis heah's Kid Blink, da one who looks like a pirate, wit da patch, but we all cohl him Blink. Ya might 'membah him from dis moahining." Liz looked at him before shaking her head slowly. "No? 's all right, anyway, dis is his goil Spahk." Spark stuck out her hand and Liz shook it. Spark was short as well, but considerably taller than the girl with Race. Her deep sienna brown hair and eyes made her look very intriguing and quite beautiful. Liz could see why Blink was holding her so close and shooting daggers at anyone who dared to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Liz." Liz said politely. Spark smiled at her, immediately putting her at ease.

"Dis is Bumlets," Racetrack said gesturing to a tall boy with long shiny hair, "an' Atlantic, his goil. Skittery's her bruddah, you'll meet 'im latah." Liz stuck out her hand and shook Atlantic's. Atlantic was nearly as tall as Liz, with curly dark auburn hair that rippled down her back. She kept pushing her hair back every time she moved her head, before sighing and just leaving it alone. Her silvery hazel eyes took in everything around her and her rosy cheeks darkened whenever she locked eyes with Bumlets. "And finally, dis heah's me goil, da prettiest goil in da woild, Clue." Clue blushed bright pink from the flattery and thrust out her hand quickly.

"You kin cohl me Marit." She said quietly. An awkward silence sat in the air for a moment before Liz motioned to the table,

"Would you all like to join us?" Smiles broke out as well as more conversation. The boys all sat near Mush and their girlfriends. Spark and Marit sat on either side of Liz, and Atlantic sat directly across from her. Atlantic was the first to speak to Liz,

"So, ah you a newsie?" Atlantic asked curiously. Liz shook her head.

"No, not yet, but I have a feeling I will be shortly. I'm kinda nervous actually," Liz said expressing her feelings and trading her perfect English for a more comfortable slang.

"Why ah you noivous?" Marit asked curiously, "'s real easy. You'll get da hang of it in no time. Don' worry."

"Yeah," Spark cut in, "'sides if you need help, we'll be dere so you can as' us if you'se got any questions." Liz smiled, very grateful for some new friends.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Yoah welcome," the three girls answered before they all burst out laughing. That's how the rest of their lunch was spent, getting to know each other and thoroughly enjoying themselves. By the end of lunch, Liz felt not only closer to the girls, but to the boys as well and much more confident about being without her father for the first time in her life.

After the food was all gone, the group stood up and stretched their legs.

"Well, Mushy, Liz, is' been real nice, but we gotta go get ouah papes foah da aftahnoon. See ya latah." Race said.

"Yeah, bye Mush. Liz, don' foahget abou' da pahty in Brooklyn da day aftah tomarrah. You'll get ta meet sommoah o' da goils like Smahtass, Fiahcrackah, and Slidah." Spark said. Her eyes widened before she asked, "she can go, right Mushy?" Mush shrugged his shoulders,

"'s fine wit me." Spark ran over and hugged Mush quickly before turning and enveloping her new friend in a giant hug. She was followed by Atlantic and lastly Marit, who Liz had connected with the most. The trio of girls left with their boyfriends and Mush and Liz stood up to leave. Mush threw down a quarter and walked up to hold the door for his ward.

"Thanks," she said before slipping outside. After Mush joined her in the warm sunlight, Liz decided to ask him, "so, am I gonna be a newsie?" Mush gave her a side long glance.

"Do ya wanna be one?" He held his breath, and mentally hit himself. He had no idea how much money was in the bank, and he had almost none himself. Whether she wanted to or not, Liz was going to have to become a newsie.

TBC Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please read and review thanks!

-L.


	6. Liz Becomes Sprite

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

P.S. A special thanks to my reviewers: Symbolism, huffle-bibin, rezmutt, MeyersConlonHiggins, and Smartass Joker you guys are sweet! Other reviewers are totally welcome too lol! Enjoy!!

Chapter 6: Liz Becomes Sprite

Liz was silent for a moment, thinking about the new friends she had recently made. If she was going to be a newsie, she would get to see all her friends. If she decided not to be a newsie, not only would she be alone in Manhattan, but she wouldn't get to see Marit, or the other girls. Her mind was made up in an instant; she spoke up loudly.

"Of course I wanna be one." Liz's sudden answer surprised Mush, making him jump slightly. When his heartbeat returned to normal he stopped and looked at Liz.

"Ah ya shoah? 'cause is' a hahd (hard) job and ya might not be very, uh how do I put dis, good at sellin'." Liz's eyes widened and she immediately bristled like an angry cat.

"Whadda ya mean I might not be very good?" She asked, voice raised.

"I jus' mean dat, well, you bein' a goil an' all, uh dat is ta say," he stuttered when he got a look at her incredibly hostile eyes. "Whad I mean, is dat you ain't had it as hahd as da rest o' us an' you don't have da hang o' t'ings yet." Liz's eyes flashed with each word. Mush realized he'd really put his foot in his mouth this time. When Liz opened her mouth, the anger in her eyes was practically tangible.

"What does me being a girl have anything ta do with my ability to sell papers?" (AN: lol not papes) Before Mush could justify himself she raged on. "Nothing, it has nothing to do with my selling capabilities! Now, as to your point that I don't have the hang of things, you may be correct, but I certainly have had things just as hard as you!" Passersby shook their heads and stared at the couple. Mush noticed the looks and tried to get Liz to calm down, succeeding only in getting her more riled. "Don't you shush me!" Liz shouted. "I'm speaking right now." If it wasn't so embarrassing, Mush would probably be laughing at the whole comic absurdity of the situation. "What are you smiling about Shawn?!" Mush instantly lost his smile and pulled Liz over to an open alley way. "Ow, why are you pulling me?" Liz demanded. When Mush didn't answer, she continued to yell at her guardian.

"My father died yesterday, I have no mother, and before my father dies he tells me to go find you, my 'guardian'. Why you're not a guardian at all, just common street trash!" Mush's eyes grew dark and his face lost its easy going visage.

"You ain't got no right ta say dat ta me. I eoined (earned, sorry I know that was a bad accent) everyt'ing on me back as well as a place ta stay, an' food ta eat. Me life's been ten times hahdah (harder) den yoahs." Liz looked down to the dirty cobblestone street in shame. She felt terrible for treating her guardian so horribly when he was trying his best to help her out.

"Mush, I'm really sorry. You're right. I had no right to say those things to you and I'm truly very sorry." Liz looked up expecting to see anger still residing on his face, but instead she found forgiveness and understanding.

"'s okay." Mush told her seriously. "'sides, I wasn't tryin' ta be mean to ya Lizzie, I was just statin' a fact. Most o' da new sellahs, dey honestly ain't very good." Liz nodded and stuck out her hand in a gesture of peace. Mush took it and pulled her to him, promptly rubbing his hand on her head and ruining the hair style that had been set so nicely before. (AN: Think Newsie noogie lol)

"Ooh!" Liz shouted before chasing after the quickly fleeing Mush. The darker skinned boy was deep in thought when Liz caught up to him on a side street. "What're ya thinking about?" She asked him curiously. Mush eyed her for a moment before speaking.

"Newsie name foah ya." He said finally. Liz's brows knit in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, all da newsies have nicknames. Ya didn't really t'ink Atlan'ic, Spahk and Race's names were der real names did ya?" Liz shrugged,

"No, I guess not. But why do I have to get one?" the blonde asked.

"Tradition," he replied before growing silent to think again. The silence continued for a few moments until, "I got it!" Mush shouted suddenly. Liz jumped with a start, then looked at Mush expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Sprite." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean Sprite?"

"Sprite. Ya know, like anodda name foah a fairy." Mush replied.

"Oh, okay." She rolled the name around in her mouth, "Sprite, I like it." Mush smiled causing Liz, newly named Sprite, to smile back. "Sprite, Sprite, Sprite." She said trying the new name out. "'s poifect," Sprite said in a rather pathetic attempt at a New York accent.

"Well, I'se glad ya like it." Mush laughingly told her before Liz heard her new friends and ran off to join them. An' I guess I'se gonna get da papes, Mush thought as he walked up the wooden plank to see Weasel.

"Hey girls!" Sprite shouted when she caught up to Spark, Marit, and Atlantic. The trio turned around and were pleasantly surprised to see their new friend.

"Heya, Liz," Marit said greeting the girl who had just approached the group. Sprite shook her head.

"My name's not Liz any more, I have a nickname now." She said.

"Well, whad is it?" Spark asked.

"Sprite," the tall blonde said excitedly.

"Oh," Atlantic said, "well, whad does it mean?" Sprite smiled thinking of the definition Mush gave her.

"Mush told me it's another name for a fairy, whatever that is," Sprite replied. At the mention of the older male newsie, Marit shot Spark a look that went unnoticed by Sprite. The two girls watched in fascination as Sprite continued to talk about her new guardian to Atlantic. Spark decided to question the new girl.

"So Sprite," Sprite stopped gushing and turned to face Spark, "you and Mush, you two's gettin' purdy close huh?" Sprite's eyes narrowed at the implication and she blushed.

"I don't know what you mean Spark. He's my guardian and I'm happy because I've never had a nickname of any sort before." Marit smiled at Sprite to ease her anger and was successful. Before any kind of conflict could break out, Mush returned with the papes along with Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Bumlets.

"Goils, me an' Sprite heah ah gonna leave ya. I gots ta go teach he' how ta be a newsie." Mush said, standing behind Sprite. Sprite immediately relaxed and smiled at the girls.

"Good luck Mushy," Race said before grabbing Marit and heading off towards Sheepshead Bay. Blink, Spark, Atlantic, and Bumlets all went off in different directions leaving Sprite alone with Mush.

"Well," Mush said, ready to explain the science of selling papers, "da foist t'ing you gotta loin, is headline's don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Sprite nodded in understanding. "Now, take dis headline foah esample, see how it says: 'Missing Dog Gives Family Grief', we'se gonna change dat a bit so people'll buy da pape." Sprite accompanied Mush to the open street where Mush continued his brief lesson. "Family Membah Missing, Rewahd Offahed!" Mush shouted. Several people walked over to buy a paper and started searching through the paper to find the article. Sprite stood flabbergasted.

"Mush, that was lying! You just lied to those people, and took their money." She gasped out. Mush turned to face his ward.

"It wasn't lyin', it was jus' improvin' da trut a lil'." Sprite shook her head in disagreement, but said nothing. "Heah, why don' you try," Mush said before handing the blonde a few papers, and walking down the street a ways to go sell his papes. Sprite looked for a decent headline, but could find none. She scanned the paper for a few more moments before she found a headline she could shout with out lying, or dying from embarrassment.

"Popular New York Restaurant to Close Soon!" People continued on their way and didn't give Sprite a passing glance. A bit discouraged, Sprite tried again. "Police on the Look Out for Bread Thief!" Again, no one stopped. Sprite bit her lip. Mush hadn't been lying when he told her it was hard for a first time seller.

Mush eventually found his way back to the spot he left his ward and was surprised to see her on the ground, crying. Mush bent down to be at her eye level, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sprite turned around when she felt his hand.

"You were right, I'm no good. No good at all! I can't even sell ten lousy papers!" Mush held back a smile, reminiscing of his first day of selling.

"Don' worry Lizzie. Taday's da hahdest day. I promise it'll get easiah." When Liz had finished crying, she brushed off her now dirty white dress and stood up. "So, esactly how many papes did ya sell?" Mush asked curiously. Liz rubbed her nose and mumbled quietly. "What?" Mush asked, "I didn' heah ya."

"I said, six." Liz bit out, a frown marring her features. Mush laughed, unable to contain his merriment. "Why are you laughing?" Sprite asked, her frown slowly turning into a smile despite the fact that the handsome boy was laughing at her.

"I'se sorry! Is' just dat I t'ink you sold da leas' numbah o' papes evah." Mush replied, continuing to laugh and after a bit, Sprite had to join him.

"I'm probably the worst seller ever, aren't I?" Sprite asked full of mirth and no longer upset. Mush nodded,

"Probahly, but t'ink of it dis way, you'se can only get bettah, not woise." He started laughing again and pulled Sprite to him. They walked the rest of the way to Tibby's in good spirits. After a pleasant dinner and another good laugh with the girls and their boys over Sprite's thwarted efforts, the group all walked to the boys lodging house. Many of the boys were already in the lodging house, playing poker, play fighting, or just talking. Sprite saw a girl holding hands with a tall brown haired boy who looked vaguely familiar. As she was about to ask who the girl was, Spark called out,

"Hey, Slidah! Comea!" Slider walked over to the group still holding the tall boy's hand. Slider was around the same height as Spark, and extremely thin. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was straight and tied with a small ribbon in back. Slider's hazel eyes sized up Sprite, and deciding that she "passed," Slider held out her hand. Sprite smiled and shook the outstretched hand.

"I'se Katrina, but eveybahdy cohls me Slidah. And dis," Slider said touching the arm of the boy she was standing with, "dis is me boy Skittery." The boy aforementioned, nodded to Sprite.

"Dis is Sprite," Spark said, pointing to the tall girl, "Mush-Foah-Brains is 'er gahdian." Slider smirked,

"I'se sorry foah ya." Skittery said smirking as Mush protested.

"Aight (all right) goils," Marit said, taking charge, "'s time we headed back to ouah place foah da night. Say ga' bye." Sprite grabbed her small bag from where she had left it earlier in the day and turned to Mush,

"Well Mush, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Mush nodded. "I really wanna say thank you," Sprite went on, "thank you for being so understanding and taking me in and under your wing. It really meant a lot to me so, thanks." As quick as a flash, Sprite kissed Mush's cheek and darted out the door. Catcalls were heard all through out the bunk room and the tanned boy blushed a light pink before shouting,

"Enough ya bums oah I'll soak ya!" The comments ceased after a few minutes, and the boys went back to whatever they were doing previously.

Down the street, the girls were harassing Sprite for her rash action. Atlantic had watched the entire scene and reported it back to Marit and the rest of the girls and they hadn't stopped badgering Sprite since. Finally, Marit felt bad for the new girl and put a stop to the torture.

"Enough goils, lets let da poah goil alone. She's had a hahd day and she's probahly tiahd. 'm I right?" Marit asked to her new friend. Sprite nodded affirmatively and let out an accidental yawn. After she was shone to the bunk that was to be hers for as long as she stayed with the girls, Sprite went to the washroom to change. Her bunk was calling to her by the time she finished, and Sprite slipped under the scratchy covers to think about everything that had transpired over the past twenty-four hours. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sprite gave up on thinking, and let her body shut down for the night. Finally, she felt as if she had somewhere to belong.

TBC

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was an extra long treat. Let me know what you thought! Reviews are the best!

-L.


	7. Party in Brooklyn

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my gorgeous reviewers that I love so much: Smartass Joker, huffle-bibin, Symbolism, rezmutt, and my newest reviewer newyorklghts. Hope you guys enjoy this one!!

Chapter 7: Party in Brooklyn

Sprite was awakened by a horribly loud screeching sound. Startled, she sat up quickly and smacked her head on the bottom of the bunk above her. She reached up a hand to rub the tender spot and glare at the culprit. Slider grinned mischievously and jumped off Sprite's bed.

"Goo' moahnin' sleepin' beauty. I'se afraid yu'd sleep awl day and miss da surprise ta night." At the mention of a surprise, Sprite's eyes opened wide.

"What surprise?" she asked eagerly. Slider merely smirked and walked into the washroom. Sprite picked up her bag of clothes and followed suit. Once in there, she decided it would take a bit of getting used to. All her life, Liz had been an only child and nothing had prepared her from the sight of the girls' washroom. There were anywhere from twenty five to fifty girls in various states of undress, singing and yelling, and basically acting like a large family. Sprite felt a bit excluded as if she was on the outside of a big bubble.

Marit saw Sprite's look of apprehension, and walked over to her.

"Heya Sprite. Ya sleep well?" Marit asked. Sprite smiled, much more comfortable now that she was around some on she knew.

"Yes, I slept really well thank you." Marit nodded.

"Aight, well, da bes' t'ing ta do, is ta jus' kinda pick a sink oah a spot and jus' git dressed." Sprite looked around for an open space, and saw only one, next to Slider. Sprite hitched up her bag and walked over to the open spot. Slider gave Sprite a look of disgust when she saw her coming over to the unoccupied area, but said nothing. Sprite took out a light blue, older dress from her bag. After realizing she was going to get no privacy, she just put it on as quickly as she could. She pulled her hair back with two pins, and followed the other girls out of the washroom.

Sprite tried to catch up with Marit to ask her about the "surprise" Slider mentioned, but was unable to find her in the mass of girls. The only girl who looked remotely familiar, was Spark. She was talking to Atlantic, but when she saw Sprite, the conversation ceased.

"Heya, Sprite, wha' can I do ya foah?" Spark asked. Sprite smiled; finally she would get some answers.

"Well, this morning, Slider mentioned something about a surprise. Do you know anything about it?" Spark laughed out loud.

"Know anyt'ing? O'coise I knows 'bout it, I helped plan it! 's a boitday pahdy foah Brooklyn. Eveybahdy's gonna be deah. We's all 'cited, dats why we gots ta sell oah papes quickah dan usal taday so we'se can git ready." Spark then turned back to Atlantic to finish their conversation. Sprite didn't mind, she was excited about the party.

"Well, goils, we'se heah." Marit called out from the front of the group. Sprite looked around and noticed that they were indeed at the Distribution Center.

Mush saw his ward standing on the outskirts of the girl newsies, a dazed look on her face. He walked around until he was behind her. Slider saw him, and Mush put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to keep silent. Then, he pounced.

"AAAHH!!" Sprite screamed, when she was attacked. Her heart pounding in her chest, Sprite spun around. She saw Mush laughing along with Slider who happened to be standing nearby. Sprite was so mad, she wanted to kick Mush. She settled for punching him in the arm instead, and stomping off. The dark brown haired boy laughed for only a moment longer before his conscience kicked in and he felt guilty for scaring her. Mush grabbed his newspapers, and walked off to find his ward. He found Sprite a few minutes later, in an empty alley way just sitting; her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. Mush sat down next to her.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I shouldn' a dun dat. I' was mean and cruel and I'se really sorry. Do ya foahgive me?" Liz turned to look at her guardian. The smile was gone from his face, and his eyes were caring and concerned.

"Of course I forgive you Shawn. I shouldn't have acted like such a priss. I am after all a newsie, and newsies don't act the way I did." Mush tried to smother his laughter in the palm of his hand when she said this, but couldn't control it, and just started chirping. Sprite looked at him, her brows knit in confusion. "What's so funny?" Mush gestured to her and continued laughing. Sprite looked down, self conscious.

"You, dat's what's so funny. You don' look a t'ing like a newsie. Dat's all." Mush explained once he had regained his composure. Sprite stood up to her full height and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Now do I look more like a newsie?" She asked. Mush shook his head.

"Nope," he said, before he reached up to scratch his head. He removed his green newsie hat and placed it on the blonde's long waves. "Deah, now you'se look moah like a newsie." The hat promptly slid down over Sprite's eyes, but she made no effort to remove it. Mush put his arm around the shorter girl and led her to his selling spot. "Aight, now ah youse ready ta hock da headlines?" Sprite nodded enthusiastically. She desperately wanted to impress her guardian and sell some papers. "Now, 'membah wha' I told ya, you'se might have ta change da headline round a lil' ta sell da pape, which is cohled (called)...?" Mush looked expectantly at Sprite. He had drilled her the day before after her selling mishap and wanted to be sure she remembered his advice.

"Improving the truth," Sprite stated, in her snotty middle class voice. Mush winced and rolled his eyes.

"Ya know Sprite, we'se really godda teach yas how ta tawk like a real New Yoahkah." Mush muttered before he left his charge to sell her papers. Not fifteen minutes later, Mush came back to check on Sprite. When she saw Mush, her heart swelled, and a grin appeared on her face.

"Guess what?!" Sprite asked as soon as he was in hearing distance. She didn't wait for him to answer before she continued. "I sold all my papers already!"

"Papes," Mush corrected, "not papahs, papes."

"Whatever," Sprite said, "I still sold all of 'em!" Mush gently clapped her on the back. He decided not to mention to her that selling 12 papes was not going to give her a steady income and she would have to improve very quickly if she wanted to survive on the hard streets of New York.

"Good, 'cause we'se gotta git back to da Lodgin' House ta git ready foah da pahty." Mush put his arm around the blonde and the two walked back towards the Distribution Center. The darker boy released his ward once she spied her friends. He watched as she ran over to them, eager to tell about her selling improvement. Mush laughed silently to himself. She was still the worst newsie he'd ever seen, but she was trying damn hard. Harder than some of the newsies he'd known in his time. She still had a ways to go before she'd reach twenty a day, but going from six to twelve papes was progress none the less.

Once the girls were back at their lodging house, Sprite went over to Marit, the question of what to wear on her mind. Marit laughed when she saw Sprite's choices for clothing, all of the dresses being much too fancy for a newsie party.

"Heah Sweetie, try dis." Marit said, holding out an older and more worn green dress. Sprite accepted it with much gratitude and slipped it on as fast as she could.

The girl newsies met back up with their male counterparts at the Distribution Center before heading over to the bridge.

Sprite confided her thoughts in Mush on the walk over to Brooklyn.

"I'm so excited Mush!" A smile graced the older boy's lips per usual.

"And why is dat Flowah?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to meet some more newsies and hopefully make some new friends." Mush was a bit confused by the fact that she kept getting so excited at the prospect of making new friends. He took it for granted that his "family" consisted of tons of kids his own age that he could be with whenever he wanted.

"Wha's wid you an' makin' friends?" Mush asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sprite looked down at the ground as she spoke.

"I've never really had any friends before I met you and the other newsies. It was just my father and I in the apartment, and the kids at school were never interested in me. So this is a completely new experience for me." Mush hugged Sprite to him in a loving gesture. She was a very sweet girl, and Mush really felt sorry for her.

"Well, don' you worry. Der'll be plenty a new frien's foah ya. I know foah a fact you an' Smahtass'll get along jus' great." Sprite's eyes lit up as Mush released her and the two sped up their gait to get to the party faster. Once they were officially in Brooklyn, Sprite's eyes widened and she took in the new scenery and situation. As Mush and Sprite were walking past a dock, Mush tapped Sprite to get her attention. He pointed to a couple sitting on the dock, "Ya see da two kids on da dock? Dat's Smahtass and her boy Bayou. Da two o' dem's 'bout as close as you can get widout gettin' engaged. Race's takin' bets on when Bayou's gonna ask 'a, but no one really knows." Sprite looked at Mush, intrigue in her eyes.

"When do you think they'll get engaged?" she asked curiously.

"I'se said befoah da end a da yeah. I figah since is' only Augus', I'se got some time befoah I lose da bet." Mush led Sprite into the building where the party was taking place. He pulled her into the middle of the floor where all action was, and excused himself to go find Jack. Sprite watched in awe at the goings on before someone slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Sprite said as she stood up and brushed herself off. She turned around to see who bumped into her, and was surprised to see the offender was quite a bit shorter than herself. His ice blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he spoke,

"'scuse me? You'se should be da one ta watch out wheah you'se goin'." Sprite's mouth opened in protest.

"I think not! You bumped into me, not the other way around. You are extremely rude! All I meant was to pay attention to where you're going. You're acting as if you're drunk." Sprite said, after observing his attempt to stand straight, but failing miserably. The hooligan was about to say something else to her, but was stopped by a young girl who walked up.

"Dat's 'cause he is drunk. I'se sorry 'bout dat. I really godda keep me eye on 'im. I'se Fiahcrackah by da way. An' you ah...?" Firecracker asked.

"Sprite," the blonde said holding out her hand. Firecracker brought her hand up to her mouth and spit in it before extending it. Sprite's eyes widened in disgust and she visibly shirked back. Fire saw that Sprite was uncomfortable and wiped her hand on her pants before holding it out again. The drunk boy snorted and Fire shushed him,

"Shud it Spot! She's probahly a new goil. 'm I right?" Sprite nodded affirmatively. "I t'ought so. Well, me an' Spot's gotta git back, so see ya round." Firecracker said before holding Spot's arm to keep his balance. Sprite watched as the curly red head and short blonde boy walked off. The freckled faced girl seemed a bit young for the boy, but Sprite just shrugged and let it pass. As Sprite started walking to find Mush, Slider pushed by her.

"Watch it!" was all she said as she shoved Sprite out of the way. Tears made their way to Liz's eyes as she was brushed aside for the second time that night. Determined not to let it ruin her evening, Sprite wiped her eyes and walked over to Racetrack, who she saw conversing with a newsie she thought looked familiar.

"Hey Sweetface, how's it rollin'?" Race asked. Sprite smiled as much as she could and waited for Race to introduce her. "Ah, Pie Eatah, dis is Sprite, and Sprite, Pie. You probahly don' 'membah him, he lives at da Lodging House wid us." The very tall boy had looked familiar to her, now she knew why.

"No, I remember him. Hello." Pie Eater looked at her.

"Hi." He said quietly. Sprite turned back to Race,

"Race, where's Mush? He left me awhile ago and I was wondering where he is." The short Italian scrunched up his face in thought.

"I t'ought I saw 'im ovah deah a coupla minutes ago. I'd look deah." Sprite nodded and turned,

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Pie."

"You too's," the tall boy said before he turned back to Racetrack. Sprite weaved her way through the people until she happened on her very tan and very attractive guardian.

"Mush! Hi, I was looking for you. This horrible boy bumped into me and was extremely rude then I met his girl and she was nice but..." Sprite trailed off as a beautiful and very thin young woman walked up to Mush.

"Deah youse ah. I t'ought I lost yas foah a minute." Sprite looked between her guardian and the girl. Mush put his arm around the female newsie and looked at Sprite. Sprite was busy staring at the beautiful girl. Her deep auburn curls glowed, and her large eyes were the color of cinnamon mixed with honey. The girl's smooth and creamy caramel skin completely contrasted with Sprite's pale peachy complexion. The perfect woman kissed Mush's cheek and smirked at the blonde. Mush noticed Sprite's look of complete confusion and decided to clear everything up.

"Sprite, dis is Taht, she's from Hahlem." Sprite blinked,

"Is she your sister?" Sprite asked, Mush and Tart both laughed. Tart's laugh sounded like she had smoked too many cigarettes and drank too much whiskey in her life.

"No," Must replied, "she's me goil."

TBC OOH!! A little bit of a cliffy?? Reviews are love!!

-L.


	8. She's Me Goil

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my wondrous reviewers that I adore: Smartass Joker, huffle-bibin, Symbolism, rezmutt, newyorklghts and NEWSIExLUVR. Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter 8: She's Me Goil

Sprite's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened into saucers.

"What?!" Sprite exclaimed as Tart pushed herself up even closer to Mush than she was before.

"You hoid us right Sprint. He's me boy, an' I'se his goil." Tart slowly ran a willowy finger down Mush's cheek in a seductive manner. Sprite looked at the couple.

"The name's Sprite, and I'm outta here." The blonde said as she glared at Mush and walked away calmly. Mush wanted to call out to her, but Tart beckoned him back to the dance floor. So he said nothing.

Liz felt as if her heart were breaking. She didn't understand it. She'd only known Mush a few days, but she felt as if they'd been friends forever. She couldn't believe that he hadn't told her about Tart. She didn't feel jealous, only betrayed. The tall girl continued walking until she ended up outside on the dock. She sat down to think, but was interrupted minutes later, when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sprite right?" Sprite looked up to see who was speaking to her. It was a girl she had never seen before. She looked about sixteen years old with very bronzed skin. She had a strong build, likely from being a newsie and lifting all the papers. Her dark cinnamon cocoa hair naturally razored or fanned out letting more of her face be seen.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?" The girl shook her head, and her hair swayed around her face.

"Naw. I'se hoid 'bout you from Race, an' I saw you'se inside. I was watchin' ya. What ya did took guts. Chidin' Spot Conlon, and then jus' tawkin' ta Taht. I admiah you'se kid. I'se Smahtass, but me frien's cohl me Avi." Smartass brought her hand to her mouth and spit on it before extending it to Sprite. It was at that moment Sprite realized something. Spitting into one's hand wasn't meant to be gross; it was a sign of respect and friendship. If you could mix your saliva with someone, it meant you could be friends with them as well. Sprite quickly spit on her palm and shook with Smartass. "So," Smartass said, "wha's yoah real name, and who gave you da nick?" Sprite smiled.

"Real name's Liz Williams, and Mush gave me my nickname. He said I reminded him of a fairy. I have no idea what a fairy is, but I figure it can't be that bad." Smartass threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"You'se a piece 'a woik. Ya know dat?" Sprite tried to remember where she'd heard the name Smartass before.

"Wait, you'se, I mean you're the one who's with Bayou right?" Smartass' aquamarine eyes sparkled as she spoke about the man she loved.

"Yeah, me an' Bayou's gonna git engaged soon. Well, soon as he figahs out I ain't gonna leave 'im, an' I wanna be wid him foahevah." The smile once on Smartass' face turned to a frown, and Sprite tried to change the subject a bit.

"How long've you two been a couple?" Smartass looked up from the water under the dock to the stars in the sky. She shivered slightly and scooted closer to Sprite.

"'bout five yeahs. Hell, sometimes i' seems a whole lot longah. I was 'levin (11) an' 'e was twelve. We'se had oah tough times, but we woiked trough 'em an' stuck togedda." Sprite smiled.

"I hope someday I have a relationship like that." She sighed and looked at Smartass.

"Don' worry sweetie, you'se will. Ya jus' gotta find da right guy's all." Smartass then decided to change the subject, "so howa de odda goils treatin' ya?" Sprite sighed again.

"Well, some of 'em are really nice like Marit, and Spark, and Atlantic. But I think Slider hates me." Smartass snorted, the wind blowing her beautiful brown hair in her face. Smartass put her arm around Sprite.

"Naw, she don' hate yas. Sli, she's had i' rough. She used ta be real sweet," Smartass paused, "like you'se believe it oah not. Dat was back in da day when she an' Spot were tagedda. Now deys were da classic Romeo an' Juliet. 'a parents fohbid 'a ta see 'im, so dey ran aways tagedda. Dey ended up heah in Brooklyn. Da two o' dems was so adorable. Den dat idiot had ta go an' ruin it. So Slidah comes home one nigh', an' sees 'im an' a whoah (whore) in deah (their) bed. Dey got into a big fight, an' she left 'im. Neida o' dems been da same since. I kin tell dey still love eachodda. I mean, a love like deahs jus' don' go away. Well, who knows da whole story, oah what'll 'appen." Sprite nodded slightly. She never realized Slider had such a detrimental and upsetting past. Smartass voiced Sprite's thoughts aloud, "Yeah, dat's why she acts da way she does. Is' a covah foah how she really feels. If ya break trough it dough, den you'se'll fin' a life long frien'."

"I never knew that, poor Slider. I'll be nicer to her no matter what happens. What she really needs is a friend." Sprite said.

"Amen ta dat." The dark haired girl stood up slowly, her knees cracking as she stood. "Well, Sprite, it was fun tawkin' to yas. I hope we kin do it again soon. Maybe I'll see ya aroun'." Smartass held out her palm again to shake with Sprite.

"Yeah, bye Smartass," Sprite said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. A moment later, Bayou emerged onto the dock. He walked over to his girl and put an arm around her waist. Even by the luminous moonlight, Sprite could see most of the young man's features. He was taller, and very muscular and well built. He had dark, nearly black curly hair. He looked almost like a copy of Mush.

"Well, Sweetheaht, you'se ready ta go?" Bayou asked. Smartass turned back to Sprite and gave her a quick hug. The brunette leaned in close to Sprite's ear.

"Cohl me Avi," was all Smartass said as she walked away with her boyfriend. Sprite smiled and brushed off the green borrowed dress. She sat back down on the dock, her legs dangling off the side. Only minutes later, Marit emerged.

"Hey Sweetie. You'se almos' ready ta go back home?" Sprite got a warm feeling when Marit asked if she was ready to go home. She almost felt like it was her home now too.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Marit helped Sprite back up to her feet. Sprite was so busy thinking about everything that had happened that night, she didn't notice when Marit was speaking to her.

"Sprite, Sprite, you'se listenin'?" The taller blonde nodded. "You'se aight? You'se got teahs all down ya face." Sprite reached up her hand to clean her face, and felt the tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Mar, I wanna go home." Marit enveloped the new newsie in a tight hug and rocked her.

"Don' worry honey, eveything'll be okay. Ya jus' gotta pick ya chin up. Tomarraw's a new day." Marit gave Sprite a quick squeeze and released her. "Come on, les' go." Marit led Sprite back inside to the party. As soon as the duo stopped moving, Sprite sunk to the floor and lay down, exhausted. Marit rolled her eyes, "poah kid, she's so tiahd she fell asleep at a Spot Conlon pahty." Marit walked off to find Race and a stronger newsie who could carry the sleeping girl home.

Once the leader of the female Manhattan newsies found her boy, she pulled him aside from the table he was gambling at.

"Race, I needga (need ya) help. Is' Sprite." Instantly Racetrack turned serious.

"She okay?" He asked quickly. Marit smiled.

"She's fine. She jus' fell asleep is all. I need a guy strong enough ta carry 'a home dough. Any guys available?" Race looked around the room. Most of the guys were preoccupied with other girls, cards, or each other. Racetrack soon spotted Mush standing alone by the wall. Not having seen or known what took place between Mush, Sprite and Tart earlier, Racetrack asked if Mush could take the girl back to Manhattan.

"Shoah." The tall boy said following his friends over to where his ward lay. Mush's heart fluttered when he saw her. She looked like a tiny fairy, with her legs curled up and her head on her arms. Her long wavy hair covered her face slightly until Mush bent over to pick her up. As soon as his hands touched her back, Sprite slid into his grip, and he easily lifted her off the ground. Sprite felt the warm body and snuggled closer to it, but was still deep in the land of nod. "Come on," Mush said to the two love birds who had witnessed the sweet exchange and stood together holding hands.

By the time Mush, Marit, and Race got back to the girl's lodging House, Mush thought his arms were going to fall off. It wasn't that Sprite was that heavy, but carrying dead weight across town definitely put on added strain.

Finally, the group entered the bunk room, and Marit and Racetrack went off to spend some quality alone time. Mush found Sprite's bunk with her small bag on the bed, and gently set her down. He pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Aww! How swee'. Hahd ass Mushy's got a t'ing foah sleepin' lil' goils." Mush rolled his eyes and turned around to face the girl who was speaking.

"How ah ya Sweets?" Mush asked the tall girl, a few bunks away from where Sprite was. Sweets pushed her longer coppery blonde hair out of her way as she spoke.

"I'se pissed as hell. I shoulda been at da pahty ta night! 's me own brudda's boitday an' I'se sick." As if to prove her point, Sweets sneezed and swore again. "G-d damn!" Sweets didn't bother Mush tremendously, but she could be irritating at times.

"Wheah's ya lovah boy?" Mush asked. Sweets grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"Jack, aw he's downstaihs gettin' me som'in ta eat. I'se stahvin'." Mush nodded and turned back to Sprite.

"Night, Lizzie." Sprite smiled lightly in her sleep and rolled over. Mush rolled his sleeves back down. "Well, Sweets. Was fun tawkin' to yas, but I'se gotta git back home. See ya aroun'." Sweets didn't even pay attention to what Mush said. Her dinner and entertainment had come back.

"Bye Mush," Jack said waving as Mush walked out of the bunk room. The tall dark skinned boy grimaced as he walked out into the hall. Marit and Racetrack were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Mush cleared his throat.

"Git a room you twos." Marit and Race didn't stop their kissing as Race waved him away.

It was late by the time Mush made it back to the lodging house. He decided to go for a walk before he headed back, and ended up walking halfway around the city before turning back. The dark inky sky and cool night air made Mush think of his mother. He missed her immensely, and he was reminded of her on nights such as these.

"Ma, I really miss ya. I hope you'se an' Pop ah okay up deah in heaven. I know I promised Mistah Blake I'd take cah (care) o' Lizzie, but is' hahd. 'specially now. I gots all dese strange feelin's. Please help me figah eveythin' out. Take cah o' Anthony an' ya selves. I miss ya all. I love you, night." Mush turned back to head home, and just missed seeing a shooting star streak across the night sky.

TBC!

A/N: Ok the end of this chapter may be a bit weird, it was originally meant to be a part of a sequel I was going to write for this story. Just take it as it is and don't worry about it. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!!

-L.


	9. Injuries Abound

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my bestest reviewers that I worship: Smartass Joker, Symbolism, rezmutt, newyorklghts and NEWSIExLUVR. Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Injuries Abound

Several Weeks Later

Sprite, Marit, Slider and Spark were sitting around the card table. After playing nineteen hands of poker in a row, the quartet were bored out of their minds. Spark sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean." Marit said in response to the sigh. The table was quiet for a moment as the girls looked at their cards. All but Sprite put their cards down.

"Fold,"

"Me two,"

"Me tree, 'm out." Sprite rolled her eyes and put her straight down on the table.

"Dis is so borin'!" Slider yelled, sick of doing nothing all day. Since it was Sunday, the girls got a break from selling, and usually spent their time outdoors. Unfortunately, it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Yeah, I agree." Sprite said. Marit glanced at the group.

"I'se got an idea. What if we went ta go see Avi? Haven't seen her oah da odda Brooklyn goils since da pahty. Whatdya say?" Marit suggested trying to get her girls back into high spirits. Slider shrugged,

"Shoah. Sounds nice."

"Yeah, I wanna see Avi." Sprite said with extra enthusiasm.

"I would, but me an' Blink haven't spent any quality time foah awhile an' I miss 'im. So I'se gonna stay heah dis time. Tell Av, I said hi, dough." Spark said. The remaining three girls nodded and stood up to leave. Marit turned to Spark,

"If anybody asks, we'se seein' Avi. Bye Spahk." Spark waved and watched Slider, Marit, and Sprite leave.

Once outside, silence filled the trio. The rain stopped as the girls neared the halfway point on the Brooklyn Bridge. Once they were across, Sprite looked around to see anyone familiar. Slider slipped away from the other two, who had engaged in meaningless chatter to break the silence. Marit and Sprite continued walking until Marit thought she saw Smartass in the distance. She waved, but wasn't sure if Smartass saw her.

"Smartass?! Avi!" Sprite yelled. Avi heard voices and ran to them. Sprite could see the look of sheer panic and fear on Smartass' face as she neared them. Avi's beautiful hair was matted and tangled from the rain, and the light mist played on her face mixing with her tears. Marit drew her friend to her.

"Avi, wha's wrong?" Avi, tried to speak, but was out of breath. Finally, she managed to wheeze out a few intelligible words.

"Gang fight...Bayou...hurt." Sprite and Marit looked at each other. They needed to find Bayou. Sprite took charge of the situation as Marit tried to calm Avi.

"Where is he?" Sprite demanded.

"Follow me." Avi said motioning. She led the two girls to a deserted alleyway not far from where they were standing. Marit gagged when she saw the horrible shape Avi's lover was in. His face was purple with bruises, and his hairline was bleeding profusely. His left eye was swelled shut, and had begun emitting pus. Thankfully there were no real cut marks evident on the boy's face. His arms and legs however, were laden with the residue of an attack with knives. Smartass wailed and threw herself on the ground next to Bayou. Marit had no idea what to do, and looked to Sprite for help. Sprite was good at thinking on her feet in emergencies, she immediately took charge after mentally assessing both Bayou's and Avi's conditions.

"All right, Marit get Avi off the ground. We're gonna need to get him somewhere safe, and fast before he loses too much blood. Avi, look at me." Avi looked up, her tear stained face made her look years older than she really was. Sprite knelt down, followed by Marit. Sprite put her arms under the unconscious boy's head. Marit lifted his middle, and Avi grabbed his legs. Slowly, they lifted Bayou off the ground. "Good job girls. That's it, nice and slow. Keep his legs straight Avi. Don't worry it'll be okay." Sprite reassured the distraught newsie. Sprite turned to Marit as best she could. "Mar, we gotta get him somewhere. Do you know somewhere we could go?" Marit nodded her head.

"Yeah, Spot's place. 's 'bout a block oah so. Cimon." Swiftly, the three girls carried Bayou to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

Meanwhile in the Brooklyn L.H.

Slider wandered around, looking and revisiting old memories of her once permanent homestead. Slider was so busy reminiscing; she failed to notice the steel blue eyed leader of Brooklyn's eyes on her back, taking in her every move. After minutes of gazing at his lost love, Spot spoke.

"Ya miss it?" Slider didn't turn around as she spoke. She had been able to sense Spot's presence within a few minutes and wasn't surprised when he spoke to her.

"Yeah, now an' den. It was me home foah so lon', sometimes it seems I should come back heah aftah sellin'." Slider finally turned to face her ex lover. His eyes were riddled with passion and wanting for her, but she refused to give in.

"Slidah, why can'cha jus' foahgive me? I love you'se moah dan evah an' I knows I won' be happy 'til you come back in me life." Spot's face was mournful, and his eyes held the small tears he refused to shed. What if he was telling the truth, and he really did love her? Slider shook her head violently. He didn't love her, he just loved the sex and the companionship he felt when he was with her.

"No Spot! You hoit me; I don' t'ink I'll evah be able ta git ovah dat. 'm sorry." Slider turned to leave, when the leader of Brooklyn grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please Sli. Please jus' give me anodda chance. I promise I'll be fait'ful to ya forevah." A parade of tears trickled down Slider's face, onto Spot's shoulder, but she didn't give in.

"No, Spot. I love you'se, an' I wanna believe you've changed, but I jus' can't righ' now." Spot's face was set in a hard glare as he pulled away from Slider. Loud voices were heard from downstairs, and Slider rushed out of the room.

"Well, den I'll jus' have ta prove to ya I love you'se." Spot said in a determined voice, before following the sounds down to the lobby.

Spot saw Smartass, Marit, and some unknown blonde girl carrying one of his newsies, Bayou. Bayou was beat up bad from the looks of it, and Smartass wasn't in the best shape herself. Before he could say anything, the blonde called out to him,

"Quick, we need to put him down. Where's an empty room?" Spot led the group upstairs to his vacant room. Sprite, Marit, and Avi gently lay Bayou down on Spot's bed. Sprite turned to direct Marit. "Clue, I need you to go boil me some hot water, and get as many clean bandages as you can find." Marit nodded and quickly left the room. Sprite then looked at Smartass who was in much worse shape than she had previously been in. "Avi, you need to listen to me." Avi looked up into Sprite's dark green eyes. "Avi, are you gonna be able to be in the room with Bayou? By the looks of his injuries, I'm going to need to give him stitches, and I can't have you in shambles with me. I'll need some one who can stay calm and help me give him the best care I can. It's okay if you need to leave Avi, but I need to know right now!" Smartass looked over at her injured boyfriend. She took in all his cuts and bruises, and grasped his hand, gently squeezing it.

"No, I'se sorry Sprite. I can' stay heah wid him. Is' too hahd. If somet'in happens, get me dough. K?" Sprite nodded, and gave Smartass a tight hug.

"'s all right. Go get cleaned up and get some sleep." Avi nodded and tried to smile. Once Avi left the room, Sprite smoothed back Bayou's hair, in order to see the amount of damage inflicted on the poor boy. Spot stood in the room, unsure of what to do. Sprite remembered the rude boy from the party was still there. "'scuse me, can you help me?" Spot pulled his gaze from his friend, to the girl speaking.

"Yeah shoah." Spot said.

"Can you get me some thread and a few needles? If possible, please burn the needles, I need them sterile. I'm going to have to sew this gash back up as quickly as possible." Spot turned and dashed out of the room on a mission for needles and thread. Marit came back soon after, carrying hot water and clean rags. Sprite ripped Bayou's shirt off and used the rags and water to cleanse the wounded areas on the boy. After covering most of Bayou's cuts, Sprite sat back, waiting for the needles and thread. Spot burst into the room with the desired objects, and Sprite asked Marit to leave while she "operated." Spot winced in pain just from watching the needle strike in and out of Bayou's silky caramel skin. Finally, Sprite finished, and gazed at her patient. His cuts were looking a bit better, as was his head. Sprite sat back on her heels and wiped her hands on her borrowed cut off shorts.

"The next few hours are going to be the most crucial. We really need to watch him and make sure nothing happens, and the cuts don't get worse." Spot nodded and finally spoke,

"T'anks foah youah fast t'inkin' jus' now. I don' wanna t'ink 'bout what woulda happened if you wasn't heah." Sprite bowed her head modestly.

"Wasn't much, just helpin' some one in need. Now what we really need to do is keep checkin' on him, and make sure Avi's okay. She seemed really shaken up." Spot nodded in agreement. He finally got a chance to look at the girl who had quite possibly saved Bayou's life. Her long blonde hair was pulled back with a few small clips, and her face was stained with sweat, rainwater, and just a bit of mud. She was not thin by any stretch, but had lovely curves to her body. Her dark emerald eyes stared at him in total recognition.

"What?" Spot asked her, tired of silence.

"It's you! You're the guy from the party. You bumped inta me an' went ballistic." Sprite said, brushing a few stray hairs out of her flushed face. Spot's brows knit in deep thought.

"I soahta 'membah you. Was really drunk dough. Did I say somet'in to ya?" Spot asked. Sprite decided she didn't need another enemy and simply shook her head.

"No, 's all right. I forgave you." Sprite turned back to look at Bayou who had groaned so she didn't have to look at Spot. His eyes were extremely unnerving and cold like ice; completely unlike Mush's eyes. Mush had eyes made of hot dark coffee that sparkled and shone with every word he spoke. Liz missed her guardian at that moment. Even though she had only been in Brooklyn a few hours, she already felt exhausted. Pushing indecent thoughts out of her head, Sprite looked at her guardian's near twin. His face looked much more ruddy and warm than it had before, and Sprite was afraid a fever had set in. She placed her hand on his cheek and then forehead, and was disheartened to learn she was correct in her assumption.

"Spot right?" Spot looked up from the wooden floor when he heard his name spoken.

"Yeah."

"I need you to get me some cold compresses. You know, rags doused in cold water. Bayou has a fever, and we need to bring it down as soon as we can." Spot left the room for the second time since the girls' and Bayou's arrival. Bayou rolled over in his sleep and started mumbling unintelligible words. Sprite spoke in a soothing voice, and continued rubbing his forehead softly in an attempt to relieve his discomfort. Spot returned with the requested rags and water in record time. Sprite began applying the compress and sat back to watch her patient.

Smartass was called back into the room to see her beloved. Her aura seemed to be soothing him, because his fever dropped dramatically in the time she stood with him. Hours later, Bayou slept comfortably, his fever gone. Sprite also found the land of dreams, and stayed there until morning. Spot meanwhile moved Sprite to a more comfortable bunk, and went to inform Slider of everything that took place.

When Sprite awoke, she was surprised to see Mush sitting next to her. His hand held hers, and his eyes were shut. Sprite would have been content to just watch her guardian sleep peacefully, when Spot appeared at the doorway. He spoke quietly so as not to disturb Mush.

"Sprite, I really wanna tell you'se t'ank you. I tawked ta Fiah, an' found out what I said to ya. I was a total jackass. Heah you save Bayou's life, an' I'se a joik. Can you foahgive me? I really wanna be yoah friend if possible." Spot spit (sounds funny lol) on his hand and held it out. Sprite looked at it for a moment before smiling and spitting into her own. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and maybe something more...

TBC!

What did everyone think?? Reviews are love!

-L.


	10. The Morning After

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my favorite reviewers that I looove: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, rezmutt, newyorklghts and NEWSIExLUVR. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10: The Morning After

After Spot left, Sprite spent some quiet time with Mush. He was still sleeping, and looked so vulnerable. Liz felt it was her job and duty to protect him, and keep him safe from the horrors of the cruel world. Sprite brushed his dark bristly hair away from his face, and traced the contours of his face with her fingers. He looked so boyish and sweet while he slept, he was truly beautiful.

Mush awoke a few minutes later.

"Sprite, you'se okay? I'se worried sick." He sat up quickly and took Sprite's hand in his own before he knew what he was doing.

"I'm fine Mush. Thank you for yer concern though." Mush didn't understand why she was being so formal, but just brushed it off as a result of the stressful day she'd experienced. Mush was still holding Sprite's hand when Avi finally entered the room. The two jumped when the door flung open, and dropped hands. Smartass ran over to Sprite and hugged her, not saying a word. Sprite hugged her back and then looked at her.

"Sprite, t'ank you so much! If you'se wasn't heah, Bayou'd be dead, I know it! You'se an angel from heaven, t'ank you." Again Smartass pulled Sprite into a hug and squeezed her tightly. Sprite flushed in embarrassment and spoke, trying to get the attention off of her.

"Well, I'm just glad he's okay. What happened anyway?"

"We was walking down by da habah (harbor). Bayou saw some newsies fightin', and t'ought we outta move out. The fight got real big, and dey stahted attackin' anyone. Bay was in da way. Oh, i' was horrible. I'se just soo glad he's okay." Sprite smiled; thankful as well that Avi's boyfriend was all right. Avi left a few minutes later to be with Bayou, and Slider entered the room. Mush noticed the looks Slider was giving him, and made a quick exit. Sprite sat down on the bed she had been sleeping on and motioned for Slider to do the same. She declined, and started pacing in front of the bed.

"Sprite, I know I'se been kinda a joik lately, but I'se had a lot on me mind, and I'se woikin' out lots a t'ings. You made Avi real happy. She'da been crushed if somet'in' 'appened ta Bayou an' we couldn't help 'im. You'se a good kid, 'm glad ya heah." Slider smiled for the first time since Sprite had arrived, and her smile was contagious. Sprite was ecstatic that she had lost two enemies, and gained two friends. Sprite spit into her palm and held it out to Slider, who shook it. "Now dat, dat's ovah, I'se gonna go. You gonna come home ta night?" Slider asked. Sprite thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll be home ta night. You can go ahead, I've got some things to talk to Bayou about and I gotta grab Clue and Mush before we head back." Slider nodded, her dark brown hair covering her hazel eyes. Sprite sighed after Slider exited the room. She was totally worn out, and ready to go home for a nice long rest. The long hours of being a newsie had taken their toll on her, and she felt like she was maybe getting a little sick. While her muscles and strength had improved (as well as her ability to "improve the truth"), her exhaustion mounted. The blonde managed to pull herself out of the bunk room, and made her way to Bayou's room. Sprite found him alone, sitting upright on the bedrest.

"Sprite!" Bayou called out upon seeing his nurse and savior.

"Heya Bayou, how's it rollin'?" Bayou laughed; Sprite still hadn't quite picked up the New York accent.

"'s aight. So, Doctah Sprite, how much longah ya t'ink I gotta stay in da bed?" Sprite walked over to him, and gave him a quick check up.

"Well, you have some nasty bruises on ya, as well as some bad cuts. All in all except for a few possible bruised ribs, I think you'll be fine. I recommend plenty of sleep and TLC from Smartass," Bayou grinned widely at that comment, and Sprite couldn't help noticing just how much he and Mush looked alike. Maybe they were related somewhere down the line. She'd have to look into that later. "Anyway, do that, and you should be out ready ta hawk those headlines in a few days." Bayou nodded, and thanked Sprite immensely. Sprite left the room, and walked downstairs to find Clue and Mush. She found them conversing with Spot and Firecracker.

"Sprite, how ah ya goil?" Fire asked Sprite who looked completely wiped.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I think I'm gonna just sit down for a moment." Sprite said before sitting down on a nearby bench. Fire, Mush, Spot and Clue continued their discussion, until Clue realized what time it was.

"Geez, is' neah eight. We'se gotta be headin' back." Mush stood up to go find Sprite.

"Will you'se all be aight? Do ya wan' me ta find you'se a Brooklyn escoit (escort)?" Spot inquired. Marit shook her head.

"Naw, Mushy'll keep us safe, woncha?" Mush nodded and grinned, finding Sprite dead asleep on the bench. This seems so familiah an' right, Mush thought to himself, picking her up and heading to the door.

"Night Mush, Clue, Sprite," Spot said as the trio started to leave. Fire waved them off, and the group headed out. Mush was silent the whole walk home, leaving Clue to think about some pressing issues. 1. What was going on with Sprite and Mush? 2. When were Avi and Bayou gonna get engaged? 3. How exactly did she feel about Race?

By the time the trio returned home it was about nine thirty and they were all fatigued. Mush dropped Sprite off in the Lodging House with Clue, before leaving and going home to his own Lodging House for the evening, unaware someone had been watching the group the whole way from Brooklyn.

The next morning Sprite awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She could even hear the birds singing...inside the lodging house? The blonde sat up quickly upon hearing the birdlike songs, expecting to see a jay or sparrow. Instead, she saw a very tiny newsie with pale blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes. It took a moment for Sprite to realize that the huge sound was coming out of the small being. "The Bird" looked at Sprite before wishing her a good morning in an accent very foreign to Sprite. "Bird" left, and Clue entered. Upon noticing the girl's confused looks, Clue told Sprite about the blonde.

"Name's Boidy, an' she's from Scotland, 's why she's got da funny accen'. She's oah age, but don' talk too much." Sprite was about to ask why when Clue continued, "She was married an' was pregnan when 'a boy Shine, an' 'a was attacked. Da bums killed Shine an' Boid's unboahn baby. She only sings now as a remindah of 'a baby an' husban'. 's really sad in me opinion, but we'se all love 'a jus' da same." Sprite nodded in sympathy and agreement.

The days passed from summer to fall and from fall to early winter. Sprite was still pained when she thought about Mush and Tart who had seemed to be getting closer as the seasons changed. Sprite's relationship with Slider continued to improve and the two were as close as Slider would let them get. Sprite had also improved her relationship with Spot, who had become her male confidante. She told him everything and listened with an open ear and mind when he gave advice. What she didn't notice, were the looks of longing he gave her...

TBC! Ooh another cliffhanger! I hope you guys are really enjoying this story, only 5 chapters left!! Let me know what you thought!

-L.


	11. Getting Closer

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my favorite reviewers that I worship: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, ilovenewsies, rezmutt, newyorklghts and my newest reviewer Cowboys-giol. Hope you guys like this one, the drama's increasing as we near the end of the story!

Chapter 11: Getting Closer

Cut to November

It was simply another November day when Sprite decided to make the journey from Manhattan to Brooklyn to visit Spot. In the previous months, Spot had become not only an eager and sympathetic listener, but also a great friend. Had someone told Liz that only a few months after her father's death, that she would not only have a steady paying job, plenty of friends, but also a strong guardian to take care of her, she would have fallen over in laughter. Yet, here it was, her own reality, and she loved every second of it. As she reached the now familiar building known only as the Brooklyn Lodging House, Sprite sighed. She loved Spot as a friend and confidante, but she could tell that Spot wanted to be more than just friends.

"Heya Dollface," Spot said grinning. He loved the now bi-weekly visits from the Manhattan newsie. Liz put on her sunny Sprite face and smiled back.

"Hi Spot, how's it rollin'?" Sprite asked. She'd nearly conquered the New York accent after spending months with society's lowest of the low.

"Can't complain, yoahself?" The short blond Brooklynite asked back. One look at Sprite, and Spot could tell she needed to talk.

"I'm all righ', real tired though," Sprite replied carefully. She knew other newsies were listening, and didn't like to say anything personal until she and Spot were in a more secluded setting. Spot ushered her to him with an outstretched arm.

"Wanna go foah a walk Sweetheaht?" Brooklyn's leader asked sympathetically. Sprite nodded slowly, unsure if she was going to start crying if she spoke.

As the two teens walked around the harbor near the Lodging House, Sprite spilled her troubles. She lamented how Mush was acting more bitter and caustic towards her, and how she was jealous of Marit and Race for the wonderful relationship they had. She also expressed a degree of sorrow when she spoke of her deceased father's upcoming birthday. Sprite told Spot how sometimes even though she was surrounded by a hundred kids her age, she still often felt alone and oddly out of place. Spot listened to all this without saying a word. He knew by experience just to let her cry it all out before giving his two cents.

"Foist of all," Spot replied after a few minutes of silence, "disregard Mush Foah Brains, he an' dat goil from Hahlem he's seein' ah havin' some problems. He's prahbaly takin' out his angah (anger) on ya 'cause he feels safe wich ya. Theah's really notin' ya can do about dat 'cept let 'im ac' like a fool. Second, don' be jealous o' Clue an' Race. Dey's been tagedah a lon' time an' have plenty o' deah own problems." Spot continued speaking as they rounded some wooden boxes stacked on the dock. It occurred to Spot that they'd walked all around the harbor, "Yoah dad's gone, Sweetie, deah ain't notin' you can do about dat. Jus' be 'appy you got ta be wit him foah so long. Many o' da kids aroun' heah nevah even knew deah parents. Jus' remembah all da good times ya had wit him and you'll feel bettah. Finally," Spot said pausing to figure out how he was going to address her final problem, "yoah not alone. We all feel left out at soitin (certin) times. Why don' ya try tawkin' ta some of ya goil friens, I bet dey'd say da same t'ing I'se sayin'." Sprite's eyes lit up and a wonderful smile graced her face. She had tear stains all down her cheeks and her now mid back length blonde hair was frizzing from the mist and spray of the harbor, but Spot thought she looked beautiful. He told her so, and watched her expression change to embarrassment and denial. He was used to her disregarding his not so subtle hints of his feelings for her, and yet he kept trying.

As the duo neared the entrance of the Lodging House, Sprite made up some excuse about having to get back to Manhattan. Spot watched her leave after saying goodbye and let his feelings surface. The Brooklyn leader was, in essence, pissed off. She had again ignored his attempt to tell her how he felt for her. Spot decided he could only handle so much rejection, and he really needed to hit something.

Sprite neared the corner at the beginning of the Brooklyn Bridge, and sighted two people she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

"Bayou, Avi!" she called out to her friends. The couple turned around to greet Sprite. Avi bounded up first and wrapped Liz in a giant hug. Bayou stood back a little further and waited for Smartass to let go before he hugged Sprite as well.

"Heya Sprite, how ya doin'?" Bayou asked pulling out of the embrace. He held a special soft spot for the blonde girl who saved him from a most certain death a few months back.

"I'm all righ'. I just talked to Spot and I mus' say I jus' don' know what to do." Avi, always the curious one, demanded to know what Liz was talking about. The couple flanked Liz as she strode slowly down a nearby alleyway and talked about Spot. "I jus', I don' know honestly. Spot's sweet and a great guy and a fantastic frien', but I just don' love him the way he wants me to." Liz concluded wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh Sweetheaht," Avi exclaimed putting her arms around her friend again. "Tha' idiot can' see tha' Slider is still righ' in front o' him, and you'se head ovah heels foah Mush."

"What?!" Liz exclaimed loudly, her original pristine way of speaking coming out full force in her confusion, "this is certainly news to me."

"Hun, eve'yone'd have ta be blind not ta see how much ya love tha' kid." Avi told her sagely. Liz looked from Smartass to Bayou who confirmed everything the girl was saying. After a moment Liz became irritated, why should one of her friends tell her how she feels about someone else? She didn't love Mush, he was her guardian and her best friend, but that was it, wasn't it?

"I have to go," Sprite said suddenly, needing time to let all of the events of the day sink in. She moved on auto-pilot hugging the couple before quickly heading off towards the sanctuary of the Lodging House.

Sprite was so deep in thought on her walk, that she didn't notice when the object of her thoughts walked up to her and put his arm around her waist, the other hand roughing up her hair.

"Hey theah goahgeous. I'se jus' thinkin' boutcha," Mush said to his ward. It took him a minute to realize there was something wrong with the girl who was usually so bright and bubbly. "Sprite, whas wrong?"

Liz turned out of his grip to face him without saying a word. Her eyes glanced quickly over his muscular body, his tanned skin, sparkling eyes, and bouncy hair. Was she really in love with him? I don't feel in love, she thought to herself, how does one know for sure if they're truly in love? "I'm sorry Shawn, I don't feel so good. I'm just going to lie down at the Lodging House. I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone, leaving Mush standing in a cloud of confusion.

Her voice is back ta the way it was befoah she got heah an' she cohled (called) me Shawn. Theah is definitely somethin' wrong wit her. I shoul' tawk ta her lata, fin' out whas goin' on. Mush thought as he went to go pick up his stack of afternoon papes.

Sprite's head was spinning by the time she got home. Between her run-ins with Spot, Avi and Bayou, and Mush, she didn't know what to think of her crazy emotions.All she wanted when she got back to the Lodging House was for it to be empty so she could collect her thoughts, however when she finally got home, she realized her wishes were not to be granted. Alicat, the twenty year old "house-mom" was cleaning up around the house. Alicat had been a newsie from the age of seven who now took great pains to make sure the other newsie girls were well taken care of.

"Heyah Sprite, whas news?" Alicat asked sitting on a nearby bunk pushing her long dirty blonde hair out of her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Oh nothin'; I'm just a lil confused that's all."

"Sweetie, y'all feel bettah if ya spill whas goin' on." Sprite found her slight southern accent very lulling and comforting and realized she could use someone to talk to after all.

"Have you ever been in love Ali?" Sprite asked without hesitation.

"Yes." Alicat answered taking no time to pause.

"How can you tell? How do you know for sure?" Sprite figured if she could get some basic guidelines she could start to make sense of her muddled feelings.

"Well, Hun, the funny thang abou' love is, no one can tell ya yer in love, ya just know it. Love is differen' foah ever'one. Some people realize it righ' away, othas take time to fall and don' realize it 'til it's too late. Sweetie, lovin' someone isn't when ya can picture yerself with them, it's realizin' tha ya can't live without 'em." Alicat remarked sagely.

"But what does it feel like?" Sprite pressed, feeling as though she needed a concrete answer.

"No mattah where y'are or whatcha ya doing all you want is ta be with tha' one person who makes ya feel whole. Tha's what love feels like. And when ya love is not returned, it feels like yer heart is gittin' ripped in two, especially when ya have ta watch tha othah person be with someone else."

Liz's thoughts drifted to Mush and Tart and specifically that night at Spot's birthday party when she met Tart for the first time. Alicat watched a spray of emotions flutter across Sprite's face but didn't say a word. She knew the girl needed to figure some things out for herself.

"Thanks Ali, I don' know what I'd do without ya." Sprite remarked, grateful for the brief counsel.

"Anytime Sweetheart, I'm always glad ta be of service. One las' piece of advice Sweetie, don' be afraid ta tell someone ya love them. If ya do, they might break yer heart, but if ya don', ya might just break theirs," Alicat whispered as she picked up a few more pieces of laundry and left the room quietly to let Sprite be alone.

TBC Told ya there was some drama unfolding, Spot is possibly in love with Sprite who might be in love with Mush who seems to be in love with Tart…when will it end?! Reviews rainbows and sunny skies.

-L.


	12. The Kiss

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my favorite reviewers that I worship: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, ilovenewsies, rezmutt, newyorklghts and my newest reviewer Cowboys-giol. Hope you guys like this one, some of the drama may be quelled in this chapter.

Chapter 12: The Kiss

After Alicat left, Sprite was finally alone to reflect on her thoughts. She had known Mush for about five months and was very attached to him. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face. And now, when she thought of Tart, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed. Am I really jealous of her? Sprite thought. Just then Marit burst into the room.

"Oh, my gawsh Sprite! Ya'll nevah believe wha' jus' happened!" The shorter girl exclaimed, panting as she tried to get out the words.

Sprite brushed her long blonde hair aside and glanced up at her friend expectantly. "What Marit? What happened?"

Marit's left hand was violently shoved into Sprite's face and it took her a moment to realize there was a ring on the third finger. "Oh my god! You'se engaged?!" Sprite exclaimed jumping up off the bunk.

Marit's expression turned dour, "Well, not esactly, is' a promise ring, like a step down from an engagemen' ring."

"Oh," Sprite replied in semi-understanding. "So, he's givin' you this ring to show you how much he cares and that someday you two'll get married. Right?"

"Esactly," Marit said smiling. She was so happy she was practically glowing and Sprite felt very pleased for her friend. "So whas' wit' you kiddo? You'se heah in the L.H. all alone. You'se okay?" Marit asked, truly concerned for Sprite.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm jus' workin' through some things. Tryin' ta figure out how I feel foah a certain someone, thas all." Sprite replied quietly.

Marit smiled knowingly but since Sprite's head was down she missed the look. "Oh, well how do ya think ya feel?"

"I don' know! Thas' the problem. I mean how can I know foah shoah if I love him oah not?!" Sprite cried out, sinking back down onto the bunk.

Marit sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her best friend. "Hones'ly Sweetie, it comes down ta this, do ya love him like a brudda oah a lova? Can ya imagine ya'self kissin' 'im? If not, ya don' have romantic feelin's foah 'im. Close ya eyes righ' now, and imagine you'se abou' ta kiss 'im, how do ya feel?"

Sprite closed her eyes and envisioned her precious guardian in her mind. She imagined they were together on the Brooklyn Bridge late at night after the stars had come out. She imagined he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. She imagined he kissed her cheek and brushed her hair aside and kissed his way from her ears down her neck. She imagined he gently turned her around so that she was facing him, tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, and he leaned in and kissed her. A giant smile split across her face and she felt the strangest sensation of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Goil, you'se got it BAD," Marit said laughing before Sprite could say anything. Sprite clasped her friends hand in hers and said,

"But what do I do?" Marit took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Hones'ly Sprite, I dunno. I mean wit' Race it was like we jus' ins'antly connected. He as'ed me out on a date an' I said shoah an' we've been togedda evah since. Maybe you shoul' jus' tawk to Mushy an' ask 'im how he feels 'boutcha. Maybe he feels da same way, but he's too scahed (scared) ta say nuttin (nothing)."

"Maybe," Sprite conceded. The thought of actually asking Mush how he felt about her made her hands start to shake. "We'll see. Thanks for everythin' Mar."

"No prob Sweetheaht, 'm always heah foah ya." Marit responded enveloping the girl next to her in a strong hug. "Now, hows about we get some grub? I'm stahved!"

Sprite laughed and the two girls left the Lodging House together, one in excellent spirits, and the other beginning to feel much better than she had earlier that morning.

As the weeks went by, Sprite started to realize there were small things about her guardian that increased her feelings for him. Little things he did for others such as let some of the younger boys win in card games, or he'd often carry large stacks of papes for some of the other newsie girls. He always had a funny story or joke to tell which made even funnier by the fact that he nearly always forgot the punchline. He could occasionally act vain, but Sprite knew it was a cover for the many insecurities that he would frequently tell her about. Most of all, Sprite just liked being around him. She loved his sometimes loud but sweet nature and the way he would put his arm around her shoulders when they walked or how when she had a story he would listen, captivated with every fiber of his body. What she didn't know, was how he felt for her, and that scared her.

What if he just thinks I'm his ward and a burden to take care of? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty? What if he thinks I'm still just a child? Sprite thought to herself. But the worst had to be, what if he's in love with Tart? That one thought killed her a thousand times over. I don't know what I'd do if he was really in love with her. I think I'd die. She often thought. In fact, she was so oblivious to the signs around her, that she completely missed the looks of uncertainty Mush gave her. How he would try to reach out and grab her hand but then suddenly pull back and settle for gently tugging on her hair.

Everyone, including Race, Marit, and Spot noticed the changes in Mush's behavior towards his ward. The way he would always try to be near her, and try and make her laugh. How his eyes followed her wherever she went and if anyone tried to get too close to her, his eyes would harden and he would quickly move to be near her. Everyone noticed his behavior, except for the one person who needed to notice.

Spot didn't know what to think of Mush's change in behavior. He didn't know if Sprite was in love with Mush or not, but he figured if he was ever going to make his move, it had to be sooner rather than later. He got his chance during one of her weekly visits.

Sprite arrived in Brooklyn shortly after a game of cards with the girls. She was expecting just to have a regular chat with Spot, but was in for quite a surprise. When she knocked on the door to his "office," she could hear some sort of scurrying behind the door as Spot told her to "wait a minute." When he finally opened the door, he was dressed in a white button down shirt and a pair of nicer brown pants. His hair was slicked back and held a rose out to her in his right hand.

She gasped in shock at the sudden transformation of her close friend, and didn't know what to say. "Spot! Wow, I'm well, wow! I'm honestly shocked. Ya look great." Spot smiled casually and handed her the rose.

"This is foah you, bu' it pales in comparison to ya natural beauty." Sprite blushed a pretty pink and smiled.

"What's all this about? I don' undahstand." Sprite explained, her confusion quite evident on her face.

"Sprite, I've got feelin's foah ya. I really like ya an' I wanna take ya out. Will ya go out wit me?" Spot asked, suddenly feeling very uncertain.

Liz looked around at the effort Spot had made to please her, especially in his personal cleanup, but her mind kept drifting back to Mush. "Oh, Spot. You know I love ya, as a friend. But tha's it. I jus' can't love ya as more than that. I'm sorry." Liz said, feeling horrible as Spot's expression changed from hopeful to crushed. She held out her hand and placed it gently on his cheek, known she'd hurt him. "Ya know, Slidah, she still loves you. I bet if ya made some effort, she'd come back. Ya know you could nevah love me the same way ya loved her. You an' her was one of a kind. Don't you want that back?"

Spot looked up in surprise. He thought about Slider and the wonderful times they'd had together. She was a great girl and beautiful to boot. He thought about Sprite and how pretty she was, but she just couldn't quite compare to his first love. "You'se right! I gotta win her back. T'anks Sprite, you'se really an amazin' goil an' I hope Mushy realizes it befoah is' too late." Without leaving Sprite time to question his statement, Spot raced down the steps of the Brooklyn Lodging House and off to find his former love.

Sprite gently set the flower back down on his desk; after all it didn't really belong to her anyway. It belonged to the woman he truly loved.

TBC Well, there's one triangle resolved; I bet some of you were worried for a bit there when Spot wanted to take Sprite out! So far, so good. Let's wait and see how the rest of the story carries out. Reviews are like chocolate!

-L.


	13. A Pair of New Shoes with Matching Laces

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my sweet reviewers that I am so greatful for: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, ilovenewsies, rezmutt, newyorklghts and my newest reviewer Cowboys-giol. More drama to ensure shortly…be prepared!!

Chapter 13: A Pair of New Shoes With Matching Laces

Cut to December

Christmas was just around the corner and Sprite had picked out gifts for everyone, everyone that is except for Mush. What do you give the man who's taken care of you throughout everything that you have feelings for? She thought to herself as she wandered aimlessly through the busy city streets, browsing the trinkets as she walked. She knew he needed a pair of new shoes and matching laces would be nice, but she needed to give him something else; something to show him how much he meant to her. It was then she had an idea, but she would have to get to work on it soon or else it wouldn't be ready by Christmas.

Meanwhile Mush was having similar difficulties deciding what to get Liz.

"Race, do ya t'ink I should get 'er a book? I mean I dunno wha' she reads an all. Hmm, wha' abou' a puppy!" Mush asked his faithful best friend. Race simply rolled his eyes.

"Mushy, I t'ink ya should get 'er somet'in that's got meanin', somet'in special. Ya know?"

Mush nodded his head, "Yeah, I gotcha. I'll jus' have ta spen' some time lookin' aroun' foah dat poifect gif'."

Liz worked long and hard on her present to her guardian, spending all her free time on the gift. She just hoped he would like it and all her hard work wouldn't go to waste.

Finally, Christmas Eve was upon the newsies, and as usual, there was a Spot Conlon party to mark the occasion. Sprite knew Tart would be at the party, she also knew Tart and Mush were having quite a few problems and most of the newsies were taking bets on how much longer the relationship would last. Sprite refused to take part in their childish antics but secretly hoped they would break up soon.

Butterflies flew around in her belly as Sprite tried to get ready for the party. As a meaningful gesture, she wore the white skirt and vest set that she wore the first day she met Mush. No matter how hard she tried, however, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking or her breathing to even out. Her nerves were completely shot and she felt as though she'd had several cups of coffee in an hour. Marit noticed her tension and but just assumed Sprite was nervous about the party. Marit twisted her promise ring around her finger and smiled to herself as she thought about Race and how much she loved him. She hoped that someday Sprite could be as lucky in love as she was.

When the two groups of newsies met up on the way to the party, Mush immediately went to join his ward and Clue. He didn't say a word, but instantly noticed the outfit Sprite was wearing. She looked beautiful and he nervously fingered the gift he'd bought her in his pocket. When they finally arrived at the party, Clue went her separate way looking for Spot and Race.

Sprite took a deep breath and turned to Mush.

"So I,"

"What do you," they both said at the same time before dissolving into giggles.

"You go first,"

"You go first," they then said in unison causing another fit of laughter.

Finally Mush spoke, "You look beautiful tonight Lizzie." Liz turned a light shade of red and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Shawn, you look handsome yourself." And he did, he was dressed 'to the nines,' or as much so as a newsie can be, wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of old black dress pants that had certainly seen better days.

Before Mush could say a word, Slider ran into the couple. "Hey you twos, you'se standin' undah da mistletoe. Now you'se gots ta kiss." She remarked slyly, pointing at the offending plant hanging from the ceiling.

Sprite and Mush looked up together and realized Slider was speaking the truth. Liz blushed again and Mush smiled in a cocky manner as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. He leaned his head down and pecked her lightly on the mouth.

Liz instantly shivered, feeling as though a spark had zapped through her entire body. Mush pulled away in the same instant, feeling the exact same spark and not knowing what to do. They looked at each other before spitting out that they each had to go. Slider and Spot laughed as they watched the proceedings.

Tart stood against the wall and watched silently as her whole body seethed with anger. How dare he kiss that, that NOBODY. She isn't even that pretty. Tart thought. It was time to make him realize how much he needed her.

As Slider disappeared to get her and Spot more drinks, Spot sidled up to Sprite, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Heya Goily, was' happenin'?" He asked her, knowing full well that she was still in shock over the kiss she'd shared with Mush.

Sprite put a finger to her lips and smiled deeply. "Merry Christmas," she exclaimed, leaning over to lay a kiss on Spot's cheek. Slider came back at just that moment and Sprite was afraid she'd overstepped a boundary. Slider however, just grinned and gave Sprite a small hug.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered in the blonde's ear, "I know you was da one who tol' 'im ta come for me, I've nevah been so happy in my life." Slider declared letting go of Sprite. The girls smiled at each other and Slider pulled Spot away with her to the dance floor.

Sprite decided it would be the perfect time to go look for Mush and give him her present, well the more meaningful part of her present anyway. She'd left his new shoes under her bunk back at the Lodging House, planning on giving them to him tomorrow morning. She looked all around and when she couldn't find him, she went to Jack.

"Hey Jack, how's it rollin'?" She asked him. Jack gave her a brief hug and answered that he was fine. "Have you seen Mush? I was lookin' ta give him his present." Sprite explained, hoping Jack would know where her guardian was.

"Yeah, I t'ink he's in deah wit Race. I saw da two o'dem go in dat room a couple'a minutes ago." Jack told her as he pointed to a room in the corner, "Good luck wit da gifts an' all. Merry Christmas." Sprite thanked him and headed over towards the door. She didn't notice Tart standing nearby ready to follow her. As she strode up to the door she could hear voices in the room. The sounds permeated the door and she could just make out what the boys were saying.

"I'm gonna as' her ta marry me." Sprite heard Mush say. Her hand flew instantly to her mouth as she stared in shock at the closed door.

"Wha?! Ah ya shoah? I mean ah ya shoah ya love her?" Racetrack said astonishment evident in his voice.

"I've nevah been moah shoah of anyt'ing in my life." Mush exclaimed loudly. Sprite felt as though her heart was breaking. He couldn't be talking about her; he didn't feel anything but friendship towards her. After all, it was Tart he was dating.

"But Mush, dis, dis is pretty rash, I mean ah ya gonna regret dis ten, twenty yeahs from now? I mean yeah she's beautiful an' all but ya really t'ink dis is da right decision?" Racetrack asked.

"Race, I love 'er. I want ta be wit' her every houah of every day. I can't live wit'out her." Mush explained earnestly. Tears started rolling down Sprite's pretty face as she tried to accept the harsh reality of the situation.

"Sounds pretty serious," Race said, "Well, foah yoah sake Mushy, I hope she says yes."

"So do I Race, so do I." Mush said, before the voices quieted down and Sprite could hear no more. She turned to leave when she bumped right into the last person she wanted to see, Tart…

TBC OMG!! WHAT'S GOING ON?? Reviews are wonderful things!

-L.


	14. A BIG Misunderstanding

The Guardian

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my awesome reviewers that I am crazy about: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, ilovenewsies, rezmutt, newyorklghts and Cowboys-giol. I know this is a super short chapter but it's important in moving the story along and it's the second to last one so get excited!!

Last time on The Guardian:

"Race, I love 'er. I want ta be wit' her every houah of every day. I can't live wit'out her." Mush explained earnestly. Tears started rolling down Sprite's pretty face as she tried to accept the harsh reality of the situation.

"Sounds pretty serious," Race said, "Well, foah yoah sake Mushy, I hope she says yes."

"So do I Race, so do I." Mush said, before the voices quieted down and Sprite could hear no more. She turned to leave when she bumped right into the last person she wanted to see, Tart…

Chapter 14: A BIG Misunderstanding

Tart grinned smugly, and Sprite hated to admit it but even when she was making a horrible face, the girl still looked stunning. She was wearing a bright red knee-length dress that hugged all the right curves. Her caramel skin was glistening and her dark hair was so shiny Sprite wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Aww, ya pooah thing. Did ya actually t'ink ya had a chance wit' him? He's mine, Sweetheat, he's always been mine, an' he'll always be mine. Got it kid? 'sides yoah too young foah him. He likes his goils beautiful an' experienced, which you ah neidda." With every word Liz felt as though knives were being thrust into her heart. She knew what Tart spoke was the truth and she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible before she completely broke down sobbing. Tart smiled evilly as she watched another tear fall down Sprite's cheek. And she wasn't surprised when Sprite ran out as fast as she could after the door to the room Mush and Race were in started to open.

Tart threw herself onto Mush as soon as he emerged and it took all Mush's strength to push her away.

"Taht, wha' ah ya doin' heah?" Mush asked, rather surprised to see his EX-girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Oh Sweetie, I missed ya so much. I'se was hopin' we could git back togedda again." Tart exclaimed dramatically, wrapping her arms around Mush. Race narrowed his eyes at the girl who had been cheating on his best friend with half of the Harlem newsies.

"No Taht! Ya hoit me. I don' evah wanna see you again. Now git outta heah befoah I sick Spot an' da Brooklyn newsies on ya. Not dat you'd even mind." Mush said bitterly, throwing her arms off of him as his eyes quickly darted around the room looking for Sprite.

Tart noticed his actions and remarked, "ah ya lookin' foah dat lil prissy brat ya came wit? Sprint?" Mush's fists hardened as he heard the tone in Tart's voice.

"Her name is Sprite, an' yeah I'm lookin' foah her. I gotta give her somet'in." Mush spat out, angry that Tart would drag his ward's name through the mud with her dirty tongue.

"Oh, in dat case, she left jus' a few minutes ago when she hoid ya tawkin' about how you'se was gonna propose ta me." Mush's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Propose ta you? What ah ya tawkin' abou'? I'm gonna propose ta…" It was at that moment he realized Sprite must have overheard him and Race and misunderstood what was said. His teeth clenched in anger as he demanded, "wha' did you say ta her?"

Tart threw her head back and laughed cruelly. "I jus' said dat you were mine, ahl (all) mine, an' will always be mine, and she had no chance wit' ya. Tha pooah thing stahted cryin' and ran outta heah quick as ya please. No matta, now ya have anodda chance ta be wit' a REAL woman." Mush pushed Tart out of the way and ran out of the party praying he could find Sprite and explain everything before it was too late.

TBC!! Dun, Dun, Dun! One chapter left!! Reviews are love.

-L.


	15. All's Well that Ends Well

The Guardian

Disclaimer: Well after three and a half years of hiatus, I decided it was time to finish this story. Afterall, it's always been one of my favorites. I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Sprite and Blake Williams, and the plot is all my own. I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated! (I had 95 reviews for this story at last count; let's see if we can't top that hmm?)

-Libby :)

PS Thanks again to my exceptional reviewers without which I wouldn't have continued posting this story, thanks for sticking it out to the end! This final chapter is dedicated to y'all: huffle-bibin, Smartass Joker, Symbolism, ilovenewsies, rezmutt, newyorklghts, Cowboys-giol and my newest reviewer SerenitySnow412. I hope you girls enjoy this chapter it's the end of the story. Let me know what you thought overall please! ENJOY!!

Last time on The Guardian:

"Propose ta you? What ah ya tawkin' abou'? I'm gonna propose ta…" It was at that moment he realized Sprite must have overheard him and Race and misunderstood what was said. His teeth clenched in anger as he demanded, "wha' did you say ta her?"

Tart threw her head back and laughed cruelly. "I jus' said dat you were mine, ahl (all) mine, an' will always be mine, and she had no chance wit' ya. Tha pooah thing stahted cryin' and ran outta heah quick as ya please. No matta, now ya have anodda chance ta be wit' a REAL woman." Mush pushed Tart out of the way and ran out of the party praying he could find Sprite and explain everything before it was too late.

Chapter 15: All's Well That Ends Well

Sprite raced into the night, not knowing where she was going or where she would eventually end up. As she ran she continually replayed everything that had just happened over and over again in her mind. How could Mush possibly love a girl like that? Sprite thought as fresh tears rolled down her face. She swiftly wiped them out of her eyes and looked around at where she had stopped. She'd run all through Brooklyn and ended up at the dock where she'd met Avi months before. Liz walked to the edge of the dock and sat down. She didn't even notice that it had started to lightly snow, and that someone was watching her. Before long, she couldn't contain her emotions and her body was racked with sobs. She shuddered against the sudden cold and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was then, the watcher approached.

Mush sat down as close to her as he could get without scaring her and then suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her. Liz looked up and the sight of her guardian made her start crying even harder. She tried to speak to him but nothing intelligible came out.

"Shhhh," Mush whispered into her hair as he gently rubbed her back in a calming manner. After a few minutes she was able to speak.

"Well this seems oddly familiar; I think the same thing happened the day we met, although the events surrounding everything have changed." Liz said hiccupping in between words as her breathing finally evened out. Mush let out a quiet laugh as he continued to hold her. When Liz finally managed to pull away from his embrace, she looked up at her guardian and his breath caught in his throat.

She had white streaks from her tears running down her face and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her hair was a matted mess and her white outfit had somehow or other gotten rather dirty. And at that moment Mush knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was in love; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was reach out and kiss her, and hold her forever.

Sprite meanwhile was still thinking of everything that has transpired earlier and was ready to talk to him about his engagement. "Congratulations," she muttered almost under her breath as she turned to face the water.

Mush's face scrunched up in confusion, "wha' ah ya tawkin' abou'?" he asked her.

Sprite looked up from their reflection in the water and silently searched his face, wondering if everything had been a cruel joke. "Congratulations on yer proposal ta Tart. Forgive me if I don't atten' the weddin'." She replied bitterly, still feeling hurt and betrayed by his actions.

"Ah ya kiddin'? Lizzie, wha' ya hoid between me an' Race wasn' abou' Taht." Mush explained as he tilted her face towards him.

"It wasn't?" Liz exclaimed, "then wha?"

"Lizzie, I was tawkin' abou' you." Mush bit his lip as he watched the emotions play across her face.

Liz blinked twice, still waiting for the information to hit her. "You, you were gonna ask me ta marry you?" The shock hadn't completely set in yet and she searched his face for any sign that he was pulling her leg.,

"No," Mush said quietly, "I wasn't **going** ta ask you ta marry me, I am askin' you ta marry me. Liz, I've been in love wit' you since tha day I met you, six months ago. It took me awhile ta realize it an' in tha' time I'se was a total joik. I didn' treat ya tha way you desoived ta be treated. But it doesn' change tha fact tha' I'm desperately in love wit' you. I wan' ta be wit' you, ta love an protect ya always. Lizzie, I love yoah smile, an' tha way ya laugh, an' tha way ya scrunch up yoah nose when yoah confused. I love yoah attitude and yoah beautiful eyes and the way you act when yoah aroun' yoah friends. But most of all, I love the way ya make me feel when I'm aroun' ya. Lizzie, Elizabeth Williams, will ya do me the greatest honah in tha woild an' be my wife?" Mush grabbed the box that had been in his pocket for a few weeks and opened it up to show Liz.

She gasped when the box was opened, inside was the most beautiful ring Liz had ever seen. Mush sat in silence as he waited nervously for the answer that would change his life.

"Yes," Liz said confidently, "yes Shawn Meyers, I'll marry you. I'll be your wife. I love you so much!" And with that Liz jumped into her guardian's arms. Mush could barely take her left arm off of him so he could place the simple but delicate ring on her finger. As soon as the ring was in place, Liz paused to stare at the new addition to her hand. It was then she remembered why she went to go see Mush in the first place. "Oh! Mush I have a present for you too!" She exclaimed reaching into the pocket of her vest and pulling out a piece of paper that was folded neatly. She handed it over to her husband-to-be and waited patiently and nervously for him to open it.

Mush opened the paper and stared at the work of art on the page. Sprite had drawn a picture of him and her together looking over the Brooklyn Bridge. He had no way of knowing, but it was the same image Liz first imagined when she thought of kissing Mush for the first time. His arms were wrapped lovingly around her as they gazed out across the bridge and into the viewer's eyes. A small tear welled up in Mush's eye as he realized the importance of the sentiment and the drawing that Liz had obviously painstakingly spent hours over.

"It's goigeous," Shawn said, his voice still in awe of her creation, "I'll treasure it foahevah. I jus' need ta get a frame." Liz laughed at the practicality of his suggestion and leaned back into his embrace, before once again gazing at her ring. She loved it and to show her gratitude she leaned up and kissed her husband-to-be. As soon as her lips touched his, Shawn took the kiss from a light kiss, to a deep and passionate kiss. Liz wrapped her fingers in Shawn's hair and gently bit on his lip. His tongue slid into her mouth and as his hands started to trail down to her waist someone called out to them,

"Hey you'se two, git a room!" Racetrack shouted to his best friend and his new fiancé. Race smiled to himself, glad that they had finally realized what was in front of them all along.

The End

A/N: There are definitely enough loose ends in this story to make a sequel, why does Mush look so much like Bayou? Will Clue and Race get married? (as well as Bayou and Smartass) Is that the end of Tart? If y'all like I can work on a sequel but who knows when it would get done considering it took me almost four years to finish this story alone lol. Anyway I hope you liked it and I'd love for you to review even if it's to tell me that you hated the story and think I'm a lousy author lol. I love constructive criticism so anything you wanna say to me I'll take it. Thanks again for reading!!

-Libby :)


End file.
